Une moldue à Poudlard
by Lolth
Summary: Laurianne, une étrange moldue, réussi à trouver Poudlard et à s'y installerhistoire d'amour avec un perso de HP
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai eu une vague d'inspiration concernant HP. J'utiliserai probablement les spoilers du tome six, mais légèrement modifiés. Le seul perso qui m'appartient est Laurianne, tous les autres sont de J.K.**

Cela fait déjà un mois que Laurianne a quitté son domicile. Ses relations avec ses tuteurs ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal. Elle avait donc choisi de quitter le foyer où elle vivait pour vivre sa propre vie. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle avait pris tout l'argent qu'elle possédait et s'était enfuie lors d'une chaude nuit de juillet. Elle s'était ainsi dirigée vers l'ouest, où il y avait de grandes forêts, loin des villes et des endroits où ses tuteurs pourraient avoir envie de la chercher. De toute façon, elle détestait les villes. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'en forêt, entourée d'arbres et d'animaux. La vie y était plus facile qu'en ville, surtout lorsqu'on est en fugue. Elle savait se procurer de la nourriture et l'eau fraîche y était abondante. Elle pouvait laver ses longs cheveux noirs dans les ruisseaux, ainsi que son corps. Elle errait, profitant de sa solitude pour réfléchir. Le maigre contenu de son sac à dos se composait surtout de papier et de crayon, ce qui lui permettait de tenir une forme de journal de bord.

Il y avait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt, s'y enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Elle se disait qu'aucun humain ne devait s'être aventuré si loin. Au-dessus de sa tête, la menace d'un orage grondait et la jeune fille se dépêchait de trouver un abri naturel pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres du ciel. Elle courait donc tout droit, sans avoir aucune idée vers où aller. Sans être totalement paniquée, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pouvoir trouver une grotte ou une excavation quelconque. Comme elle courrait en regardant un peu partout, elle finit par foncer dans une clôture, perdue là au milieu de l'immense forêt. De l'autre côté, il lui semblait distingué à travers les arbres, de vieilles ruines, qui seraient sûrement très dangereuses. Partagée entre sa peur de passer la nuit sous la pluie et celle d'un vieil édifice s'écroulant sur sa tête (il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'une ruine de cette taille, perdue au milieu de nulle part, c'était tout de même étrange), elle finie par choisir d'affronter la deuxième. Elle grimpa donc par-dessus la clôture, fit taire la voix dans sa tête qui l'intimait d'aller ailleurs, et courut vers les ruines. Mais elle s'arrêta, remarquant tout à coup que le décor avait changé. La forêt semblait plus sombre, plus inquiétante. Elle y entendait des bruits étranges, qu'aucun animal qu'elle connaissait n'était capable de faire. Elle avançait maintenant prudemment, sans se soucier de l'orage qui se rapprochait. Ne faisant aucun bruit, elle monta dans un arbre, pour pouvoir observer les bêtes qui passeraient au sol. Elle s'était découvert des talents impressionnants depuis qu'elle vivait seule dans une forêt. Donc celui de pouvoir se déplacer d'arbre en arbre en marchant sur les branches, comme un funambule dont le poids équivalait à celui d'une plume. Elle se baladait donc d'arbre en arbre, en se rapprochant des ruines, qu'elle jugeait celle d'une usine qui devait être immense et fermées depuis longtemps, probablement par des groupes écologistes. (Précision de l'auteur : ceci est dénué de toutes formes de sous-entendus) elle ne prit donc pas garde aux petites créatures qui la suivaient, ni au bruit de sabots qui se rapprochait. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'elle fut renversée par une poussée dans son dos et elle alla s'écraser contre le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Sa tête heurta une roche et elle perdit connaissance, tout en se demandant soudainement d'où venait le bruit de sabots.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur un lit de feuilles, et le torse d'un homme était penché sur elle. Elle tenta de se relever, mais un étourdissement la surprit et elle dut rester allongée. Elle remarqua seulement que les jambes de l'homme étaient en fait celles d'un cheval avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Elle se réveilla donc une seconde fois, toujours au même endroit, mais seule. Elle se redressa lentement et une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Te voilà enfin réveillée jeune fille. La nuit est tombée et les étoiles ont prédit ton arrivée. Viens les regarder avec moi et n'aie pas peur.

Laurianne se retourna et elle vit celui qui lui parlait. Il était mi-homme et mi-cheval. Elle savait que c'était une créature mythique nommée centaure. Mais elle n'osa tout de même pas s'approcher et se pinça très fort le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux bleus s'écartillèrent de terreur lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle était paralysée sur place, ne remarquant même pas l'air de bonté qu'avait le centaure.

- Je me nomme Firenze, lui dit le centaure. Malgré la sagesse qui incombe à mon peuple, je suis tout de même étonné de te voir ici. Les simples moldus ne peuvent normalement pas entrer dans cette enceinte. Tu dois avoir des pouvoirs cachés ou une volonté très forte. En fait, en te regardant bien, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un peu des deux.

- Je … je … une quoi ? réussi finalement à balbutier Laurianne. Dans quel monde j'ai atterri ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans la forêt magique entourant le domaine de Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de tout t'expliquer. Quelqu'un d'autre est mieux placé que moi. Alors, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, je vais jouer le rôle qui m'est attribué et te servir de guide.

- Nous en avons pour longtemps ?

- Non, suis-moi.

Et il se dirigea vers les ruines, sans que Laurianne n'aie eu le temps de demander où ils allaient. D'étranges pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Poudlard, un centaure, de la magie. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. Au bout d'environ trente minutes de marche, le centaure et Laurianne avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt et une immense plaine avec un lac, une petite maison et ce qui semblait être un colisé apparurent dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille. La seule et unique porte des ruines s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un vieil homme à la longue barbe, vêtu d'une robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles. Il leva ce qui sembla être à Laurianne une branche et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Une douleur lui vrilla les yeux et lorsqu'elle fut passée, un énorme château d'une incroyable beauté avait remplacé les ruines.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Laurianne. Les étoiles avaient annoncé ton arrivée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, deux chapitres en deux jours, ça n'arrivera pas souvent, mais je vais tenter d'être le plus régulière possible, soyez gentils et laissez des reviews...et si vous pouviez en même temps me dire comment en laisser ca serait gentil ! **

Le vieil homme, que vous aurez reconnu comme étant le professeur Dumbledore, laissa planer un moment de silence, pour voir si la jeune fille aurait des questions. Mais celle-ci semblait si estomaquée que rien ne franchit ses lèvres.

- jedevine que mon ami Firenze n'a pas dû t'éclairer beaucoup sur l'endroit où tu te trouves. Comme je le connais, il a simplement fait ce qui lui été dit de faire et il me laisse le bon soin de tout t'expliquer.

- Je vous laisse professeur, lui dit le centaure, je dois retourner à la forêt. Bane a finalement accepté que je retourne vivre parmi les miens.Il a lui aussi senti que les étoiles avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter.

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide. Au revoir Firenze.

Alors que le centaure s'éloignait sur un timide « au revoir » de Laurianne, Dumbledore prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la fit entrer à l'intérieur. Jamais Laurianne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir aussi belle architecture. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur, qui prononça son mot de passe (plume en sucre) afin de faire pivoter l'énorme gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans le bureau, sous les protestations des tableaux lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Laurianne.

- Une moldue dans l'école! Mais quelle est cette fantaisie? Cette fois Dumbledore vous allez trop loin!

- Laissez-moi gérer ceci en paix, je vous en prie, le dit le professeur. Je trouve étrange qu'elle ait pu franchir la barrière magique, alors j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. Tout d'abord, il se retourna vers Laurianne qui tremblait dans un fauteuil, je sais que tout ce qui t'entoure doit être nouveau et très impressionnant. Mais sache que personne ici ne te veut du mal. Pour être franc, je suis très curieux de la façon dont tu as pénétré en ces lieux. Poudlard est supposé demeurer infranchissable par ceux et celles qui ne sont pas des sorciers.

- Bien…c'est que, j'avais peur de l'orage…et … et … bien, les ruines que je voyais me semblaient un bon abri.

- Bien, tu as fini par recouvrer l'usage de la parole. Mais quel sorcier impoli je fais. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie.

- Vous savez déjà mon nom à ce que je vois, mais maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de moi? demanda Laurianne avec un ton un peu plus sur.

- Si tu acceptes, j'aimerais t'héberger ici, au château, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Si mon ami Firenze a lu dans les étoiles que tu viendrais ici, cela veut dire que tu dois y rester pour une quelconque raison. Et j'aimerais bien la découvrir. Comme je me doute que tu n'as aucun endroit où aller, je te propose de t'installer ici et de parcourir le château et ses alentours comme bon te semble, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser. Mais une offre comme celle-ci est trop belle pour être totalement désintéressée et n'avoir aucune condition. Alors dites-moi les petites clauses tout de suite.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je voudrais enquêter un peu sur toi. Et aussi, que tu aides notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour l'organisation de ses cours. Les deux seules petites clauses, comme tu le dis si bien, est qu'aussitôt les élèves arrivés, tu ne dois pas te faire voir par eux. Certains jeunes sorciers ont des idées assez, disons draconienne, sur ceux qui peuvent habiter ce château. Donc, tu pourras continuer à te promener à ta guise, mais en aucun cas tu devras prendre contact avec un ou plusieurs de mes élèves. Cela te convient-il ?

- Je me vois mal de refuser. Concernant votre « enquête » sur moi, je dois vous avertir tout de suite que je suis adoptée, et que malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver la moindre trace de mes parents biologiques.

- Je saurai trouver, sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai des moyens qui te sont inconnus et inaccessibles. Je n'aurais besoin que d'une goutte de ton sang. Alors, si tu n'as pas de questions, que penserais-tu si nous allions te trouver une chambre ?

- Une goutte de mon sang ? Bon, pourquoi pas. En fait, j'aurais une toute petite question : que veut dire le mot « moldu » ?

- Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique, que tu n'es pas une sorcière.

Dumbledore et Laurianne sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Le professeur lui indiquait par la même occasion où se trouvait la grande salle, la bibliothèque, la salle de bain, la cuisine et tous autres endroits qui pourraient lui être utile. Il eut même l'occasion de la présenté à Rusard et sa chatte, Laurianne les trouva aussi antipathique l'un que l'autre, et à Hagrid, qu'elle trouva nettement plus gentil. Et plus grand. Elle promit d'ailleurs d'aller le rejoindre dès le lendemain pour l'aider à planifier son cours pour la rentrée, qui était deux semaines plus tard. Dumbledore traîna la jeune fille dans un dédale d'escaliers qui bougent et de tableaux qui semblent vivants jusqu'à une porte, gardé par le tableau d'une elfe à la peau grise, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

- Voilà ta chambre. Il y a une petite salle de bain qui y est rattachée, ainsi qu'une porte dérobée qui mène à l'extérieur. Elle est de bonne dimension, quoique tu pourras le constater par toi-même dans quelques instants. Mais avant tout, il te faut choisir un mot de passe. Dis le à Gilraen, c'est elle qui va garder l'entrée de ta chambre.

- Mmmm, disons, Stover. C'était le nom que j'avais donné à mon chien.

- J'ai bien retenue le mot de passe, confirma Gilraen. Laurianne, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le tableau bascula et laissa ainsi apparaître l'entrée d'une chambre immense, dont la décoration rappelait de façon très réaliste les vieilles forêts anglaises. Comme elle était placée dans une tour, trois des quatre murs étaient couverts de fenêtres, laissant passer la lumière à toutes heures du jour. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin tout en bois, avec deux tables de chevet, une commode et un bureau, sur lequel il y avait une plume, de l'encre et des feuilles de parchemin. La vue donnait à la fois sur la forêt, la cour, et le stade que Laurianne avait remarqué à son arrivée. Elle voyait même une partie du lac, où un gigantesque tentacule sorti de l'eau au même moment qu'elle regardait. Laurianne eut un sursaut, mais préféra ne pas poser de question et nota mentalement d'éviter d'aller nager dans le lac. Comme elle n'avait aucun bagage et aucun vêtement, Dumbledore avait prévu pour elle quelques uniformes du collège, pour qu'elle passe aussi inaperçue que possible.

- Désolé de te déranger dans ta contemplation, lui dit Dumbledore, mais je tiens à te préciser que l'école compte des centaines de créatures nommés des elfes de maison. Tu auras sûrement la chance d'en croiser quelques uns, alors ne soit pas trop surprise. Les professeurs arrivent quelques jours avant les élèves, et je vais les avertir de ta présence par hibou aussitôt que j'aurai fini de te faire visiter.

- Je peux très bien continuer seule, je vous remercie. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi. Et si vous réussissez à trouver mes parents, vous m'en parlerez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, c'est ton droit de savoir. Mais tout d'abord, cette goutte de sang s'il-vous-plait.

Le professeur prit sa baguette et la tapota sur le bout du doigt de Laurianne. Il en apparut une petite fiole avec un peu de sang tout au fond.

- Je te laisse te reposer, lui intima le professeur. Il est tard et je suis certain que tu es fatiguée.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Laurianne à ses pensées les plus confuses. Elle alla prendre un long bain chaud dans une baignoire digne d'une piscine et lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle avait un livre sur sa table de chevet intitulé « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Les rideaux avaient été tirés et en proie à une grande fatigue, Laurianne s'installa sous la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois sorti de la chambre, Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit une armoire d'où il en sortit une pensine. Il y versa la fiole de sang et avec sa baguette, récita des formules d'anciennes magies oubliées de la plupart des gens. Le sang tourbillonna et le professeur jugea qu'il disposait d'une semaine avant que le sang puisse répondre à toutes ses questions.

Un rayon de soleil frappa le visage endormi de Laurianne. Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle trouva étrange de se réveiller dans un lit, mais la journée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Elle s'étira paresseusement et profita encore quelques instants du confort d'un vrai lit. Cela semblait si loin comme souvenir. Le gargouillement de son estomac la fit sortir du lit et elle prit une douche, une vraie douche, avant de descendre déjeuner à la grande salle où Dumbledore l'attendait, un appétissant petit déjeuner sur la table. Elle lui dit bonjour et commença à manger.

- Je constate que tu avais très faim, et j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Comme je sais que tu dois aller aider Hagrid à préparer son cours, j'aimerais te donner quelques avertissements.

- D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas si le résultat sera vraiment mieux que s'il l'avait fait seul. Après tout, je n'ai jamais préparé de cours, et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été très bonne à l'école.

- Tout devrait bien se passer. Mais notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques a une attirance particulière pour les bêtes qui peuvent parfois être dangereuses, ou du moins pas très appropriées pour montrer à des élèves. J'aimerais que tu t'assures que Hagrid fasse un choix éclairé des créatures que les étudiants auront à l'étude.

- Mais je ne connais aucune des créatures magiques dont il va me parler?

- Un truc facile, demande-lui de t'en parler. S'il est très enthousiaste, cela signifie que c'est dangereux. S'il la juge ennuyante, c'est qu'elle fera sûrement très bien l'affaire. À toi de le convaincre que tout ce qui est vivant dans la forêt est digne d'intérêt. Et fais attention si tu l'accompagnes pour la capture. Aragog n'est pas très sympathique avec les étrangers. Bon, je dois maintenant aller délivrer un message par hibou à tous mes professeurs. Je te souhaite une excellente journée.

Et sur ces paroles plus ou moins rassurantes, le professeur sorti de la salle, Laurianne à ses talons. Elle sortit du château et alla rejoindre Hagrid à sa maison, qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Après avoir discuté des heures et des heures autour de thé et de biscuits maison durs comme de la pierre, Hagrid et Laurianne étaient arrivés à faire une liste de créatures intéressantes, notamment les fées, les sirènes et les licornes, cette fois-ci plus axées sur les adultes. Laurianne écouta ensuite parler Hagrid de la vie du château. D'un certain Harry Potter, qui avait soi-disant sauvé le monde des sorciers au moins quatre fois, et de ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elle eu aussi droit à une rafale de nom sur les élèves dont elle entendrait sûrement parler : Drago Malefoy (il est méchant, lui), Cho Chang (Harry en est amoureux depuis si longtemps !), Ginny (la petite sœur de Ronald, qui est amoureuse de Harry). Hagrid était très bavard, et Laurianne sut en une journée tous les ragots de l'école. Elle passa une excellente journée, et au coucher du soleil, alors qu'elle mourrait de faim, Hagrid et elle étaient devenus de bons copains. Hagrid ayant décidé de manger au château, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle, où des éclats de voix les attendaient.

- Enfin, Albus, ceci est totalement inadmissible! Une moldue, ici, dans l'enceinte de l'école! Mais que vont dire les parents, les élèves, le ministère?

- Minerva a raison. Je ne saisis aucunement la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté de garder cette fille ici.

- J'espère que vos raisons sont bonnes, Albus. Sinon, il faudra qu'elle quitte l'école. Imaginez le remous que cela va créer. Les partisans adeptes de vous-savez-qui seront ravis de savoir qu'il y a ici une jeune moldue. Le ministre n'attend qu'une bonne raison pour vous forcer à démissionner et vous lui offrez sur un plateau. À quoi avez-vous donc pensé?

- Je suis d'accord avec mes collègues, cette situation est inadmissible. Mais je suis certain que vous avez de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Alors, commencez par vous expliquer et nous prendrons une décision en toute connaissance de cause.

- Mes amis, calmez-vous. En tant que directeurs et directrices de maisons, vous avez un pouvoir de décision aussi grand que le mieux. Et il est certain que vous aurez droit à des explications. Mais pour le moment, je vous propose de rencontrer Laurianne, qui attend derrière la porte en compagnie de Hagrid. Et comme moi, vous devez être affamés. Alors, prenons un bon repas. 1

Hagrid poussa donc la porte de la grande salle pour laisser passer Laurianne, qui était passablement intimidée par la situation. Il était évident que ces gens ne voulaient pas d'elle dans ce château. Curieusement, cela la troubla plus que lorsqu'elle avait compris que ses parents adoptifs ne voulaient plus d'elle. Elle se sentait chez elle dans cet endroit. La jeune fille finit par lever les yeux sur les quatre personnes qui l'observaient avec méfiance. Devant elle se tenait une femme d'âge mûr, à l'air pincé, un homme grand à l'air hostile, une femme rondelette qui semblait légèrement désemparée et un homme très petit, que Laurianne associa à un farfadet ou un lutin. Après quelques minutes de malaise, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et mangea en silence. Laurianne picora un peu dans son assiette, puis, elle décida que c'en était trop, se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour ramasser le peu de bagages qu'elle avait et partir. Elle en avait assez de se sentir de trop partout. Elle vivrait ou mourrait dans la forêt, là où elle était certaine de ne déranger personne.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait levé la tête au départ précipité de Laurianne, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore se dit qu'il était temps pour les explications.

- Hagrid, allez voir Laurianne et tâchez de tout faire pour l'empêcher de partir.

Une fois le demi-géant sorti de la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore regarda ses collègues d'un air grave.

- Laurianne doit rester ici. Firenze est venu me voir pour me parler de cette jeune fille, sans toutefois pouvoir me dire pourquoi elle est importante. Mais le fait ne change pas. Elle a réussi à pénétrer le domaine, malgré toutes les protections en place. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui n'est pas tout à fait moldu, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est. À vrai dire, j'ai déjà commencé mes recherches, et je vous en parlerai lorsque mes doutes se seront transformés en certitude. En attendant, je vous prierai d'aller lui faire vos excuses. Bien entendu, rien ne vous oblige à vous plier à ce que je dis, et si l'un d'entre vous décide de me dénoncer au ministère, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais faites-moi confiance, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Chacun prit la peine de réfléchir en silence, et le professeur Flitwick se leva en premier. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de sortir de la grande salle, dit au professeur Dumbledore :

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

1 Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, ceux qui ont parlé sont Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Mme Chourave et Flitwick et finalement Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été malade (sniff) pendant une semaine complète et j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes travaux scolaires...ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je tenais vraiment à mettre en scène la rentrée scolaire !

Une semaine plus tard, tous les professeurs étaient habitués à la présence de Laurianne, et grâce aux bribes d'information qu'ils avaient pu avoir de Dumbledore, ils l'acceptaient dans le collège et lui demandaient souvent de les aider, dans la mesure du possible. La jeune fille était heureuse de pouvoir être utile, tout en étant anxieuse. Que ferait-elle à la rentrée des classes, qui était dans une semaine? Mais comme le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de passer le voir, elle pourrait lui demander et se faire une idée tout de suite. Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et prononça le mot de passe. Le gardien s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Elle monta et entra dans l'immense bureau. La moitié des portraits la regardaient avec curiosité, l'autre moitié avec dégoût.

-Bonjour Laurianne, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis ravi que tu sois passée me voir. Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais malheureusement, je ne crois pas pouvoir répondre à la majorité d'entre elles.

-En fait, professeur, la seule chose que je veux vraiment savoir, c'est ce qui va m'arriver lors de la rentrée.

Rien de spécial, il te faudra seulement faire attention pour ne pas te faire voir des autres élèves, mais tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Quant à moi, et quelques autres professeurs, nous serons très absents cette semaine, et je voulais que tu saches que je continue mes recherches, et que, jusqu'à maintenant, ton sang n'a révélé qu'une seule chose : que tes ancêtres sont plus anciens que ceux des moldus! Donc, tu as autre chose que du sang moldu, mais je n'arrive pas encore à trouver ce dont il s'agit. Soit sans crainte, je finirai par trouver. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques détails à finaliser avant de partir et je suis certain que Hagrid aimerait te dire au revoir, puisqu'il part aussi pour la semaine.

Laurianne sortit ainsi du bureau, à la fois rassurée et très perplexe. Il était évident que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions, mais de là à la mettre à la porte… Elle alla quand même voir Hagrid pour lui dire au revoir, avec une question qui passait en boucle dans sa tête : des ancêtres plus vieux que les humains, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?



Et la semaine passa, longue, mais instructive. Le professeur Chourave se montrait d'une grande loquacité face à la botanique, et le sujet passionnait également la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut aussi le temps de faire le tour du lac plusieurs fois et d'y voir nager ce qu'elle crut sur le coup être des poissons géants. Elle en parla à Gilraen, même si cela lui faisait encore drôle de parler à un tableau, et l'elfe lui dit qu'il s'agissait non pas de poissons, mais du peuple des sirènes, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Pourquoi ce qu'il en reste, continua Laurianne? Il y en avait plus avant?

-Mais bien sûr, tout comme les elfes, les géants, les dragons et les faerys. Ces races étaient bien établies ici en Angleterre, mais aussi en Écosse et en Irlande. Mais l'invasion et la surpopulation des humains ont fait que les races magiques ont dû s'exiler pour éviter l'extermination de tous. Mais les hommes ne savent pas qu'avant eux, d'autres ont façonné le Monde.

Gilraen n'était pas très bavarde, mais ses conversations avaient fait réfléchir Laurianne. Se pourrait-il qu'elle-même ne soit pas totalement humaine? Si seulement Dumbledore était là, elle pourrait en discuter avec lui. Mais il ne devait revenir que le lendemain, la fameuse rentrée scolaire étant dans deux jours.

Malgré le retour ou l'arrivée des professeurs, Laurianne ne put prendre le temps de discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle eut par contre à rencontrer les professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ceux-ci la traitèrent avec indifférence. Le matin même de la rentrée, Laurianne fit un dernier tour du domaine au grand jour, regrettant un peu les moments qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer à se promener comme bon lui semblerait. À partir de ce soir, il lui faudrait faire attention pour passer inaperçue. Son mois en fugue, qui semblait lui dater du siècle passé, lui aura au moins été utile à quelque chose : apprendre à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'un bruit de sabots sortit Laurianne de sa torpeur. Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardait le domaine de Poudlard, qui offrait avec cette lumière un spectacle magnifique. De grands carrosses avançaient dans l'allée pour s'arrêter devant la porte. Laurianne, qui croyait avoir tout vu, fut surprise de voir qu'aucun animal ne tirait les véhicules. Au loin, des barques flottaient sur le lac. Tous étaient remplis de jeunes adolescents, dont beaucoup de l'âge de Laurianne. Celle-ci se croyait hors de vue des élèves qui arrivaient, tout en pouvant les observer à loisir. Elle les regardait sortir, rarement seul, souvent en groupe. Elle tentait de repérer les gens dont Hagrid avait parlé.

-Tiens, en voilà quelques-uns, se dit-elle, un rouquin grand et maigre, la rouquine doit être sa sœur. Et la petite brune qui les accompagne, elle doit être celle qui est très intelligente. Mais pourquoi celle-ci a-t-elle des radis en guise de boucle d'oreille?

Laurianne commençait à trouver son nouveau passe-temps très amusant et se dit que finalement, ses journées pourraient passer très vite si elle observait les autres. Elle était plongée dans ses observations lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux roses sortie de nulle part pour passer près d'elle, sans même la voir. Laurianne sursauta et son cri attira l'attention de quelqu'un. Un jeune homme blond tourna la tête vers Laurianne. Pour elle, se fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle sut que c'était lui. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et ils restèrent là, à se regarder sans bouger. La magie cessa lorsqu'un ami du blond lui tira le bras pour le faire entrer au château. Laurianne l'observa partir, encore sous l'emprise du regard bleu-gris qui avait su la faire chavirer. Et elle avait entendu l'autre murmurer un nom : Drago.

Soudainement prise de remords à l'idée d'avoir désobéie au professeur Dumbledore, Laurianne attendit que Hagrid ait fait entrer les élèves les plus jeunes, qui semblait débarquer des canots, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'aller voir près de la grande salle. Le professeur McGonnagall passa près d'elle avec un tabouret et ce qui semblait être un vieux chapeau.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle. Si vous le voulez, je vous conseille de rester derrière cette porte et d'écouter la chanson du choixpeau, cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Puis elle entra dans la Grande Salle, maintenant pleine à craquer. Le temps que la porte se referme, Laurianne eut le temps de voir celui dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse, sans même lui avoir parlé une seule fois. Et il semblait chercher quelqu'un…



Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parle et se raconte leurs vacances. Tout le monde ? Non, car en fait, un jeune homme blond cherche désespérément la jeune fille qu'il a entrevue quelques minutes auparavant. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui pourrait changer le cours de sa vie…


	5. Chapter 5

- Mr Malefoy, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous concentrer sur la métamorphose de votre lapin plutôt que sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Depuis les deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé, Drago Malefoy avait du mal à suivre ses cours. Il pensait sans cesse à la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue lors de la rentrée scolaire et à quelques autres occasions. Soit qu'elle était perchée sur un arbre lorsqu'il traversait la cour, derrière une fenêtre, ou encore cachée dans les gradins lorsqu'il jouait au quidditch. Il lui semblait qu'elle était toujours près de lui, qu'elle l'observait. Il n'en était que plus intrigué. Le jeune homme voulait savoir qui elle était. Elle n'apparaissait jamais dans la Grande Salle, et il ne l'avait jamais croisé dans un couloir. Elle ne semblait être ni une élève et encore moins un professeur. Jamais il n'avait été si attiré envers une fille, surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé et que seul lui semblait l'avoir vu. Il réfléchit à un moyen de découvrir qui elle était et une pensée lui traversa la tête… mais bien sûr! Lui pourrait lui dire qui elle était. Il se décida donc a…

- MR MALEFOY, VOTRE LAPIN!



Par ce bel après-midi de septembre, Laurianne était assise au bord du lac, perdue dans ses pensées. Malgré la demande du professeur Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exposer à la vue des autres pour le voir. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Elle était si profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Hagrid arrivé derrière elle. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque l'ombre du demi-géant la surplomba.

- Désolé de te faire peur, mais tu semblais bien pensive. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait te voir si c'est possible.

- Et bien, allons-y maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très occupée…

Laurianne se leva pour accompagner Hagrid et elle longea le château. Au même moment, Drago oublia de nouveau son lapin pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur Hagrid, puis sur la personne avec qui il discutait. C'était elle. Il reconnut ses longs cheveux noirs, puis il se surprit à apprécier sa démarche. De la distance où il était, il pouvait voir son sourire et entendre vaguement le son de sa voix. Il tentait d'entendre la conversation afin de pouvoir distinguer le nom de la jeune fille, mais le professeur McGonnagal mit une fois de plus fin à ses rêveries en lui donnant une retenue le soir même.

Laurianne se retrouva donc devant le directeur, qui l'attendait avec le professeur Rogue, qui selon la mémoire de la jeune femme, enseignait les potions. Elle s'assied donc dans un fauteuil et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore s'adresse à elle.

- Bonjour Laurianne, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas depuis la rentrée, malgré le fait que tes déplacements sont plutôt, disons limités. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Premièrement, l'enquête que je fais sur ton sang progresse. Je peux maintenant te dire qu'il y a de la magie dans ton sang, mais une magie qui n'est pas humaine. Je crois donc que tu descends d'une ancienne race féerique quelconque, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Voilà pour la première nouvelle. La deuxième est en fait une proposition. Mais je vais laisser le professeur Rogue t'en parler.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va vous intéresser, mais j'aurais besoin d'une assistante pour préparer les potions qui serviront de démonstration pendant mes cours et, sans vouloir vous offenser, juger le niveau de difficulté pour celles destinées aux premières années. Comme la fabrication de potions ne demande aucune aptitude magique, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez remplir cette tâche.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à faire et si je peux me rendre utile, ça va me faire plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« De plus, pensa-t-elle, ça va me permettre de l'interroger subtilement sur les étudiants et de savoir qui il est…Drago… »

Donc, elle se retrouva dans les donjons vers 20 heures, à apprendre le nom des différents ingrédients qui entraient dans la préparation de potions, ainsi que les différentes techniques pour préparer les potions. Laurianne fut tellement occupée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le professeur. De toute façon, il ne semblait ni très sociable, ni très bavard. Mais la matière était si intéressante que le professeur Rogue dut la mettre dehors trois heures plus tard, malgré ses protestations et son désir évident d'en apprendre plus. Elle sortit donc du local de classe et se dirigea vers sa chambre, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et au monde qui s'offrait encore à elle. Laurianne tourna dans un couloir pour sortir des donjons lorsqu'elle fonça dans un obstacle qui n'était pas prévu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour accrocher son regard à celui de deux yeux bleu gris. Tout comme la première fois, le temps sembla se figer et les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi à se dévisager. Laurianne sortit de son engourdissement lorsque Drago tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Elle frissonna à ce premier contact et sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle.

- Enfin, murmura Drago, je peux te toucher et m'assurer que tu existes réellement.

Le son de sa voix réveilla totalement Laurianne, qui rougit, et prise de panique, se sauva à toute vitesse. D'abord surpris par sa réaction, Drago resta pétrifié, mais retrouva ses moyens assez rapidement pour se retourner et la rattraper.

- Dis-moi au moins ton nom…

- Je m'appelle Laurianne…

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir à ce moment, et Laurianne paniqua encore plus.

- Lâche-moi, je t'en pris. Ne parle pas de moi à personne, tu ne m'as jamais vu.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put pour aller se réfugier bien en sécurité dans son lit. Et elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle voulait tant connaître l'amour, et celui-ci lui était interdit. Pour calmer sa peine, elle décida de sortir et d'aller s'asseoir près du lac, là où tout lui semblait si paisible. Elle laissa évacuer sa tristesse en chantant une berceuse que sa tutrice lui fredonnait pour l'endormir lorsqu'elle était malade. Sa voix était si douce et si mélodieuse que les sirènes remontèrent à la surface pour écouter son chant. Les élèves qui ne dormaient pas encore entendirent le doux murmure de sa voix avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.



De son coté, Drago réfléchissait. Laurianne…il savait son nom. Mais comment la retrouver ? Pourquoi ne devait-il pas parler d'elle à personne ? Si la seule façon de la revoir était d'être en retenue à tous les soirs, et bien, il le ferait !


	6. faux chapitre

Je suis désolée, il se peut très très très fortement que l'écart entre les chapitres s'allonge, car je suis en fin de session et je travaille fort sur mes projets pour mes cours…mais j'écris quand même…je n'arrêterai pas cette fic tout de suite ! À la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

**Pour fêter la fin de ma session et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été longue, voici un ultra long chapitre... la chanson vient du jeu Kingdom Hearts II et c'est elle qui m'a inspiré cette fic, j'avais hâte de la mettre...bonne lecture !**

Il n'était pas très difficile de se faire mettre en retenue à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Drago, Laurianne avait décidé de jouer la carte de la prudence et elle ne sortait que tard le soir, après le couvre-feu. Et jamais près des donjons. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de Drago, qui voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Donc, le soir où il écopa d'une retenue avec Rogue, il essaya de l'interroger avec discrétion.

- Monsieur, heu, professeur ? J'aimerais vous entretenir sur un sujet délicat. Je crois qu'une élève se promène le soir dans les couloirs. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Pourtant, elle avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Elle est petite, mince, elle a les cheveux longs et noirs avec des yeux verts. Voyez-vous de qui je parle?

-Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas le seul élève en retenue, même si ces derniers temps vous semblez l'être. Alors, arrêtez de poser des questions et continuez de mettre des étiquettes sur ces flacons.

Le professeur Rogue surveillait Drago d'un œil, car il travaillait en fait une sorte de pensine que le directeur lui avait remise. Sauf que celle-ci fonctionnait à l'envers. Au lieu d'y verser des souvenirs, on allait en chercher à partir d'une matière organique. Et ils étaient rendus à un point culminant de leur recherche. Comme le professeur Dumbledore était absent, en mission pour l'ordre, la tâche était revenue au professeur Rogue, qui accélérait le processus avec une potion de sa fabrication. Tout à coup, il vit quelque chose de très clair. La potion avait fait son effet et maintenant, Rogue savait comment Laurianne avait pu pénétrer dans le parc…



Tous les soirs depuis deux jours, Laurianne allait chanter sa peine au bord du lac. Son auditoire était toujours au rendez-vous, et aux sirènes s'était joint d'autres créatures qu'elle ne pouvait même pas nommer. La jeune fille passait ses journées avec Hagrid, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de cours à donner ou que d'autres élèves ne s'y trouvaient pas déjà, et elle sut l'interroger discrètement (aussi discrètement que Drago ;P) en lui faisant une petite confidence.

-Hagrid, si je te confie un secret, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter.

-Un secret, ça ne se répète pas, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

-C'est que … malgré toutes mes précautions… ben heu (hésitation toute québécoise loll)… un élève m'a vu… dans les donjons en sortant de la classe du professeur Rogue. Peut-être que tu le connais, il est grand, blond avec les yeux bleus gris…

-Tu t'es fait voir par ce petit vaurien de Malefoy ! Méfie-toi de Drago Malefoy, Laurianne. Son père est un mangemort. Il déteste les moldus et il est certain que son fils en ait hérité. Si tu pouvais parler à Harry et Hermione, qui ne sont pas du tout comme ça, ils pourraient te raconter des tas d'horreur sur lui…

Laurianne n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, quelque chose comme son cœur. Il ne pourrait donc jamais l'aimer… Prétextant une raison stupide, elle se sauva de chez Hagrid pour aller se cacher au bord de l'eau où elle pleura longuement. Cette fois, ce fut au tour des sirènes de chanter pour elle.



Deux jours plus tard, qui fut deux jours de pleurs et d'insomnie pour Laurianne, la jeune fille était convoquée d'urgence chez le professeur Dumbledore, qui revenait d'un autre de ses voyages. Il accueillit la jeune fille dans son bureau et remarqua ses traits tirés et ses yeux tristes.

- À ce que je vois, tu n'es pas très en forme, mais je ne me permettrai pas de poser des questions (entre nous, ça serait bien la première fois!). Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Le professeur Rogue, qui tient à vous faire savoir qu'il vous attend demain pour la suite du travail de la semaine dernière, et bien le professeur Rogue à découvert comment vous avez pu entrer dans le domaine de Poudlard sans être une sorcière. Mais avant tout, j'aurais un service à te demander. J'ai appris par Marcus, le chef des sirènes, que tu possédais une voix magnifique, et laisse-moi te dire que de sa part, c'est tout un compliment. Donc, à chaque année, j'organise un bal d'Halloween, et cette fois-ci, ce serait un bal masqué. Puisque ton visage sera couvert, j'aimerais que tu chantes à ce bal.

-Mais professeur, je n'ai aucune idée des chansons qu'écoutent les sorciers…

- Des chansons moldues feront amplement l'affaire… et je suis sûr que tu t'en tireras à merveille. Fais-moi seulement savoir pour la semaine prochaine les chansons que tu voudras interprétées. Quelques une feront l'affaire, il y aura un orchestre pour le reste de la soirée.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur Dumbledore avait mis le doigt sur la principale inquiétude à Laurianne. Et si cela ne marchait pas… mais d'un autre sens, c'était une très bonne chance de mettre certaines choses au clair tout en passant inaperçue… Dix jours pour réfléchir sur ce qu'elle lui dirait, si elle le reconnaissait bien évidemment, ce n'était pas très long.

-C'est bon professeur, j'accepte. Et maintenant, pouvons entrer dans le vif du sujet? J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était ma famille…



Dans les cachots, le lendemain, le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Dès que Laurianne entra dans la salle de cours, elle sut que cet homme sur le point d'exploser allait lui passer un savon (N.B. cela veut dire qu'il va lui crier dessus).

-Êtes-vous réellement capable de faire attention ? J'ai eu de la part d'un élève une description assez précise de votre personne, preuve irréfutable que vous vous êtes fait voir! N'avez-vous aucune idée des conséquences que pourrait essuyer Dumbledore si le ministère de la magie venait à apprendre qu'il vous cache ici. Peu importe vos ancêtres, vous êtes une moldue, tâchez à présent de vous faire plus discrète!

Laurianne comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre et s'enferma dans son mutisme pour le reste de la soirée. La potion que le professeur voulait lui faire tester était beaucoup trop difficile, mais comme elle n'était pas une de ses élèves, elle n'eut pas à subir les insultes que réservait le professeur Rogue à ses étudiants. Au bout d'une heure, et s'étant assuré qu'aucune retenue ne pouvait être déjà terminée, Rogue envoya Laurianne se coucher. Au lieu d'écouter ce conseil, elle alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur les berges du lac et chanta une nouvelle chanson. C'était sa façon à elle de remercier Marcus, pour lui avoir donné la chance de se mêler avec des gens de son âge pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore discutaient dans le bureau de celui-ci. Et cette discussion était plutôt orageuse…

-Vous n'avez pas pu lui demander ça ! Chanter au bal d'Halloween, mais quel moyen efficace d'être discrète et effacée! Pourquoi ne pas la livrer tout de suite sur la place publique?

-Calmez-vous Severus, Laurianne n'a que 16 ans, elle a besoin de voir des jeunes de son âge. Et je crois qu'un bal masqué est tout à fait approprié pour qu'elle garde son anonymat. Le lendemain, il est probable que toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard déclarent avoir été cette chanteuse, donc personne ne soupçonnera quelqu'un de l'extérieur du collège.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Elle est déjà entrée en contact avec Drago Malefoy, imaginez qu'elle recommence.

-Cela pourrait faire le plus grand bien à Drago et lui faire revoir ses valeurs…

-Et le faire tuer par la même occasion !

-De toute façon, ma décision est prise, bonne nuit Severus, je suis un vieil homme et il se fait tard, je dois aller me reposer.



Le bal arrivait à grand pas. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Laurianne entendait les élèves passer des commentaires sur l'excentricité de Dumbledore, les possibilités de faire un peu n'importe quoi et les costumes qu'ils, mais surtout elles, allaient mettre. Laurianne, elle, avait reçu en cadeau un masque demi-visage blanc, dont les yeux étaient maquillés avec un vert très pâle, qui faisait ressortir à merveille celui de ses yeux. Elle avait une robe noire très classique, longue, qu'elle devait attachée derrière son cou par deux rubans et qu'elle mettrait avec de longs gants noirs pour compenser l'absence de manches. Elle avait remis sa liste de chansons au professeur Dumbledore et elle avait bien hâte de les chanter.

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, de moins en moins longs et de plus en plus froid. Le professeur Dumbledore insistait pour lui payer le travail qu'elle faisait auprès des professeurs, et grâce à cet argent, elle avait pu faire venir de Pré-au-Lard une ravissante cape d'hiver bleu royal. Et puis, le 31 octobre arriva. Laurianne s'était réchauffée la voix une bonne partie de la journée, en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop forcer. Elle mangea peu tellement elle était nerveuse. Pour la première fois, elle avait la permission de se mêler aux autres, même si ce n'était que pour une soirée. Elle se prépara tôt et elle n'eut plus rien à faire. Il restait encore une bonne heure avant qu'il ne soit le temps de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Son regard tomba sur L'Histoire de Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert depuis son arrivée. Elle était encore plongée dans sa lecture lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Sur le coup, Laurianne fut furieuse d'être dérangée, car c'était un livre vraiment passionnant. La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid entra, vêtu d'un costume mauve et d'une cravate pelucheuse orange.

-Laurianne, si tu es prête il serait temps de descendre, le bal va commencer bientôt.

- Je suis prête Hagrid, laisse-moi seulement mettre son masque.

-Tu es très jolie ce soir, tous les garçons vont être à tes pieds sans se douter de qui tu es réellement.

Mais Laurianne ne voulait pas que tous les garçons soient à ses pieds. Elle n'en voulait qu'un seul…Elle se retint de le dire et suivi Hagrid jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. À l'intérieur, elle entendait le professeur Dumbledore qui faisait un de ses discours.

- Bonsoir chers élèves et chers professeurs. Il me fait plaisir de vous voir ce soir et je suis ravi de constater que tout le monde porte un masque tel que demandé. Donc, avant que les blagues ne fusent de façon anonyme, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, qui commencera sur une note un peu spéciale. Nous avons une chanteuse invitée, qui vous interprétera quelques chansons qu'elle a choisies pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Amusez-vous bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hagrid ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Laurianne. Celle-ci était très intimidée de voir tous ses visages tournés vers elle. Seuls les élèves qui faisait ou avaient fait leur cinquième année étaient présents. Elle monta sur une petite scène, où le professeur Dumbledore lui jeta subtilement un sortilège de Sonorus, afin qu'elle n'est pas besoin de micro. La première chanson, très entraînante, gagna tout de suite l'approbation du public. Elle continua sa prestation pendant une trentaine de musique avant d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière chanson. Elle invitait les couples à venir danser et une mélodie s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle commença à chanter, Drago, qui avait refusé toutes les propositions pour danser, sut que cette chanson était pour lui…

When you walk away (lorsque tu t'éloignes)

You don't hear me say ( tu ne m'entends pas dire)

Please oh baby, don't go (s'il te plait ne t'en va pas)

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, ( ce soir, tu me fais sentir simpe et fraîche)

It's hard to let it go (c'est difficile de le laisser partir)

You're giving me (tu m'as donné)

Too many things lately (trop de choses, tardivement)

You're all I need (tu est tout ce dont j'ai besoin)

You smiled at me and said, (tu m'as souris et dis)

Don't get me wrong I love you ( ne te trompes pas sur moi, je t'aime)

But does that mean I have to meet your father (mais est-ce que ca veut dire que je doit rencontrer ton père)

When we are older you'll understand (quand nous serons plus vieux tu comprendras)

What I meant when I said no (ce que je veux dire quand je dis non)

I don't think life is quite that simple (je ne crois pas que la vie soit si simple)

The daily things (les choses quotidiennes)

That keep us all busy (qui nous tiennent tous occupies)

Are confusing me (me rendent confuse)

that's when you came to me and said (et c'est alors que tu viens ver moi et me dis)

Wish I could prove I love you (je souhaite te prouver que je t'aime)

But does that mean I have to walk on water (mais est-ce que ca veut dire que je dois marcher sur l'eau)

When we are older you'll understand (quand nous serons plus vieux tu comprendras)

It's enough when I say so (c'est assez lorsque je le dis)

And maybe (et peut-être)

Some things are that simple ( certaines choses sont si simples)

When you walk away (lorsque tu t'éloignes)

You don't hear me say ( tu ne m'entends pas dire)

Please oh baby, don't go (s'il te plait ne t'en va pas)

Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, ( ce soir, tu me fais sentir simpe et fraîche)

It's hard to let it go (c'est difficile de le laisser partir)

Hold me (serre moi)

Whatever lies beyond this morning (celui qui se trouve derrière ce matin)

Is a little later on (est un peu en retard)

Regardless of warnings (indépendemment des avertissements)

The future doesn't scare me at all ( le futur ne m'effraie plus vraiment)

Nothings like before (jamais comme avant)

(au fait, j'ai traduit cette chanson moi-même, alors il se peu qu'il y ait des erreurs...)

Drago, debout en arrière de la salle, prit cette chanson comme la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Mais un passage l'avait troublé. Avait-elle entendu parler de son père ? Celui-ci était en prison et Drago n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui. Ni avec sa mère d'ailleurs. Il vivait maintenant de façon indépendante, pour ne pas se laisser avoir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les moldus, Drago ne souhaitait pas leur extermination totale et n'appréciait pas les manières radicales de Lord Voldemort. Une fois la chanson terminée, il vit la jeune fille descendre de la scène pour se mêler aux autres élèves. Drago fendit la foule jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve à sa hauteur et l'empoigna par les épaules pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

- Nous avions une discussion à terminer. Viens, Laurianne, allons plus loin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la Grande Salle, où de petites tables avaient été aménagées pour ceux et celles qui voudraient discuter plus tranquillement. Un couple tendrement enlacé avait déjà pris possession d'une des tables, et Drago eut l'impression de reconnaître Wistiti et cette bourde de Lavandre Brown. (je ne sais pas pour vous, mais une fille qui porte mauve pâle comme prénom et brun comme nom de famille, c'est étrange…) Ils s'assirent donc plus loin, et Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Je…je…balbutia Laurianne. Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

- La chanson. Je sais qu'elle s'adressait à moi. J'ai tort ?

- Non, tu as raison, mais …

- Ne dis rien de plus, peu importe ce que tu as entendu sur moi ou sur mon père, ce n'est sûrement pas complètement vrai. Oui, mon père déteste les moldus, et je ne les adore pas vraiment. Mais mon père est en prison, et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir comme lui. Mais je ne suis pas Potter, un amoureux des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe. La noblesse du sang est quand même importante.

Laurianne se leva, insultée et les larmes aux yeux. Elle le regarda avant de lui dire d'un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui était rempli de tristesse.

-Hé bien, c'est lui que je devrais aller rejoindre. Sache que je suis ce que tu appelles une moldue, mais que mon sang est infiniment plus noble que le tiens.

Sur ces paroles, et profitant de la stupeur de Drago, elle se sauva de la Grande Salle pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Couchée dans son lit, elle se remémorait les paroles du professeur Dumbledore.

- Laurianne, tu es l'une des dernières descendantes d'une ancienne race d'elfe. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais tu descends des Elfes Dorés de l'Ouest. Ils étaient la race la plus noble et gouvernaient le pays avant que les premiers hommes posent leurs pieds en Angleterre. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour le moment, mais je te promets de faire des recherches là-dessus.

Et c'est en pleurant sur son amour impossible que Laurianne s'endormit.



De son côté, Drago avait aussi regagné son lit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait ses paroles. Il se demandait si de grands yeux verts valaient une remise en question de ses valeurs les plus profondes. Son hésitation ne fut pas longue, il sacrifierait tout ce qu'il possédait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la voir heureuse. Il s'endormit sur une interrogation : que voulait-elle dire lorsqu'elle affirmait que son sang était plus noble que le sien ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour le "léger" (tousse tousse) délai. Bonne lecture !**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Drago et Laurianne n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Laurianne passait ses journées au lit, elle mangeait à peine et ne sortait que pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Elle avait dit au professeur Rogue qu'elle ne voulait plus s'approcher des cachots, ce à quoi il avait été d'accord. Le professeur Dumbledore était absent, et ses recherches personnelles à la bibliothèque concernant les elfes dorés n'avaient rien données. En résumé, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle songeait même à quitter Poudlard, car elle croyait que cela l'aiderait à oublier Drago. Même si la jeune fille ne cherchait plus à le voir, il venait la hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était réveillée en larmes. Assise à la bibliothèque, elle se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'une voix féminine interrompit ses pensées.

- Excuse moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici, je ne te dérangerai pas.

- Laurianne releva la tête pour voir celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, broussailleux, qui avait aussi les yeux bruns. Elle lui adressait un grand sourire.

- Bien sur, lui répondit Laurianne.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment important, répliqua Laurianne d'un ton froid.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Tu lis un livre sur les elfes ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de documentations sur eux dans cette bibliothèque. Surtout si tu recherches sur les elfes de haute race. C'est pour un devoir ? Je ne savais pas que certains professeurs donnaient des travaux sur les elfes. En fait, la seule chose de vraiment bien que j'ai lu sur les elfes de haute race, c'est dans un livre d'un jeu moldu. La plupart de ce qui est écrit est nul, mais sur le chapitre des elfes dorés, ça se tient. En fait, ça concorde avec d'autres livres que j'ai trouvés dans la réserve.

Hermione continua a déblatéré, sous l'œil ébahi de Laurianne. « Cette fille n'arrêtera donc jamais de parler? » se disait-elle. Hermione…Laurianne avait déjà entendue parler de cette fille. Hagrid disait d'elle que c'était l'élève la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard. Peut-être saurait-elle l'aider.

- Dit, heu, Hermione, c'est ça? Tu voudrais qu'on aille discuter ailleurs, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main et il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisses m'aider…

- Bien sur, ça va me faire plaisir !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans la cour et allèrent s'installer près du lac, là où Laurianne s'installait souvent.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été bête avec toi, c'est juste que j'ai des soucis ces derniers temps. Au fait, je me nomme Laurianne.

- Tu es en quelle année, et à quelle maison, je ne te vois jamais dans la Grande Salle.

- En fait, ma situation est assez particulière, et si je t'en parle, tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler.

- Je te le promets…

Laurianne raconta donc son aventure à Hermione, en omettant de lui parler de Drago. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle avait presque raconté toute sa vie à sa nouvelle amie. Hermione était très surprise des révélations de Laurianne et lui promis de l'aider dans ses recherches, car elle pouvait facilement accéder à la réserve.



Drago avait eu la surprise de sa vie. Il venait de voir Laurianne sortir de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione Granger ! Son cœur s'était emballé à la vue de sa belle, mais il avait été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller lui parler et s'excuser, car elle n'était pas seule. Il se demandait quand même ce que les deux filles faisaient ensemble, car Laurianne n'était pas sensé enter en contact avec les élèves…il se résolut à attendre que Granger revienne pour lui poser quelques questions…

Il attendit après le souper pour coincer la gryffondor dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Dit Granger, la fille avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure, elle t'a raconté quoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas Malefoy ! Et laisse-moi passer.

- Pas avant que tu répondes à ma question, vois-tu, cette fille et moi, on a un compte à régler et je ne la trouve pas nulle part. Alors si toi tu la vois, dis-lui bien que je la cherche.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête? De un, je ne suis pas ton hibou, et deux, si elle voudrait te voir elle te chercherait. De toute façon, elle ne m'a même pas parlé de toi. Quoique je la comprenne, qui voudrait parler de toi?

- Ne va pas trop loin Granger! Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas à m'insulter.

Drago la laissa passer en se disant qu'il était stupide. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler ses sentiments envers Laurianne à Hermione, mais la traiter comme il l'avait fait n'aidait pas son cas. Hermione allait sûrement raconter à Laurianne qu'il était cruel, qu'il valait mieux se tenir loin de lui et Drago n'aurait jamais la chance de dire à Laurianne qu'il s'excusait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais pour cela, il devait convaincre Granger qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, ni un futur mangemort, et que son intérêt pour Laurianne était très positif! Et, il le savait très bien, la façon qu'il venait d'utiliser n'était pas du tout la bonne. Drago alla s'étendre dans son lit afin de trouver une nouvelle stratégie de conquête. Pour commencer, et il avait honte d'y penser, il devait mettre la Gryffondor de son coté et lui montrer qu'il aimait sincèrement Laurianne et ne lui voulait aucun mal. Ce qui n'allait pas être évident. Surtout, il ne voulait pas que Potter le sache, sinon lui et le ouistiti n'allaient pas le lâcher de sitôt.



De son coté, le professeur Dumbledore travaillait fort. Il avait omis de dire quelques détails à Laurianne. Il en savait un peu plus sur les elfes dorés que ce qu'il avait avoué à Laurianne. Ainsi qu'un petit détail qu'un nombre infime de sorciers savaient : il en restait une petite communauté, perdu dans une forêt magique d'Irlande.


	9. Chapter 8

La relation entre Hermione et Laurianne évoluait lentement. Les deux jeunes filles s'appréciaient beaucoup, et comme Hermione s'était encore fâchée contre Ron, elles passaient bien du temps ensemble. Hermione n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler des menaces de Drago, et comme elle savait que Laurianne était une moldue, elle se sentait obligée de lui dire.

Dit, Laurianne, il y a un autre élève qui est au courant de ta présence ici?

En fait, oui, un autre. À la rentrée, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour un garçon et par mégarde, on s'est foncé dedans alors que je sortais de la salle de Rogue. On a discuté un peu et je crois que je lui plaisais aussi. Mais il y a des choses qui nous ont séparées…

Attends un peu, tu es tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy?

Tu le connais? Il t'a parlé de moi?

En fait, je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais il m'a coincé l'autre jour pour que je te dise qu'il avait un compte à régler avec toi et qu'il veut te voir. Mais ne va pas lui parler, ce gars est réellement méchant et incapable de sentiments. Il ne peut que te faire du mal!

Laurianne détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait déjà si mal! Et le professeur Dumbledore qui ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Hermione, rends-moi un grand service. Dis-lui que je l'attendrai ce soir à 9h, ici même. Et demain, j'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore. Si aucun des deux ne me donne une réponse positive, je devrai partir d'ici.

Si tu songes vraiment à le voir, je lui dirai. Mais si tu dois vraiment partir, promets de venir me voir avant pour me dire au revoir. Je te donnerai l'adresse chez mes parents, comme ça, si tu passes près, tu viendras me dire bonjour!

Merci beaucoup, finalement, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Les deux filles se séparèrent donc sur ces derniers mots. Laurianne alla soupa dans sa chambre et Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Elle se demandait comment attirer l'attention de Malefoy, mais celui-ci avait déjà prévu lui parler à la fin du repas. Il quitta donc la salle avant elle et attendit qu'elle sorte. Hermione finit rapidement son repas lorsqu'elle vit sortir Drago de la Grande Salle. Elle sortit environ deux minutes après lui, sous le regard perplexe des autres gryffondors, et une main sortant de l'ombre la saisit par le bras.

Écoute, Granger, dit Drago, je sais que…

Non, toi tu vas m'écouter, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton froid, va la voir au bord du lac ce soir à 9 heures. Et si elle décide de partir à cause de toi, je t'extermine, t'entends!

Sur le coup de l'émotion, Drago lâcha Hermione. Laurianne songeait réellement à quitter Poudlard à cause de lui? Il devait empêcher cela par tous les moyens possibles, même si cela incluait de devenir le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Drago sortit à l'extérieur pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Laurianne. Il ne savait pas si « je m'excuse et je t'aime » suffirait. Mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Quoiqu'il pourrait toujours ajouter qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, si cela pouvait réellement aider sa cause. Une fois qu'il eut jugé qu'il était presque l'heure, Drago se dirigea vers le lac, à l'endroit où il savait que la jeune fille aimait se trouver. En s'approchant, il entendit sa voix. Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'écouter. Laurianne chantait une balade que Drago trouva très belle. Il remarqua que même les sirènes sortaient de l'eau pour écouter Laurianne chanter. Une fois qu'elle eut finie sa chanson, Drago s'approcha d'elle doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver, elle regardait le lac.

Laurianne? Tu voulais me voir? Dit Drago d'une voix douce.

Approche. Tu sais, j'ai entendu des choses horribles sur toi. Mais je ne me résous pas à les croire.

La plupart de ces choses sont probablement vraies. Mon père veut que je suive ses traces, malgré moi. Il m'a promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne veux pas lui obéir. Je veux seulement être avec toi, à n'importe quel prix.

Laurianne se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras. Drago la serra contre lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Laurianne. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, pendant encore un bon moment, le temps que Drago raconte à la jeune fille ce que signifiait être un fils de mangemort et ce que lui voulait faire maintenant qu'il l'avait dans sa vie. Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser, et chacun retourna dans son dortoir, où ils s'endormirent en rêvant de l'autre.



Le lendemain, Laurianne se réveilla de bonne humeur, mais quand même fermement résolue à obtenir des réponses du professeur Dumbledore. Elle laissa passer l'heure du petit déjeuner, qu'elle passa à la volière pour envoyer un message à Drago, et aussitôt les cours commencés, elle se dirigea dans le bureau du professeur.


	10. Chapter 9

De ce fait, elle rencontra Hagrid en chemin. Vraisemblablement, il la cherchait.

Laurianne, le professeur Dumbledore te cherche de toute urgence.

Voilà qui tombe bien, je me dirigeais justement vers son bureau.

Hagrid mena donc Laurianne vers le bureau du directeur où l'y attendaient Hermione, Drago et deux autres garçons, un brun avec des lunettes et une cicatrice et un grand roux. Ceux-ci regardaient Drago d'un air méfiant alors qu'Hermione tentait de faire la conversation le plus naturellement possible. Laurianne signala sa présence en toussant et les quatre visages se tournèrent vers elle. Ceux d'Hermione et de Drago s'éclairèrent, alors que les deux autres semblèrent plutôt perplexes. Laurianne alla faire un câlin à Hermione puis prit place auprès de Drago, qu'elle embrassa timidement. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après.

Bien, je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Je vous prierais de mettre vos griefs de côté et d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Maintenant que nous sommes tous pour la même cause, et oui monsieur Weasley, j'aurais quelques services à vous demander. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de confier certaines missions à des élèves, mais nous manquons de temps et de gens. Tom prépare quelque chose de gros, et les professeurs doivent rester à Poudlard pour protéger les élèves. Donc, je m'adresse à vous, car vous êtes mes meilleurs étudiants et que vous avez une certaine expérience. Au fait, j'oubliais un détail. Laurianne, voici Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Je crois que tu connais déjà M. Malefoy et Mlle Granger. Donc, pour répondre aux éventuelles questions de Laurianne, je m'autorise à en parler à vous tous. Tout d'abord, je te prie de me pardonner. Je t'ai menti en disant que je ne savais rien sur tes ancêtres. Voyez-vous, dit Dumbledore en regardant tout le monde, Laurianne est la dernière descendante d'une noble race, celle des Elfes dorés. Ils peuplaient jadis les grandes forêts d'Angleterre, d'Irlande et de France. Ils sont les plus sages et les plus fiers de tous. L'arrivée et l'invasion des hommes les ont poussés à se retirer au plus profond des forêts. Aujourd'hui, il en reste une petite population en Irlande, dans une forêt magique inconnue des humains. Sauf pour quelques sorciers, dont moi.

Plus le professeur Dumbledore parlait, plus Laurianne serrait la main de Drago dans la sienne. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait ri si quelqu'un lui avait raconté cela, mais elle avait vu tellement de choses étranges ici, qu'elle se surprit à croire à cette possibilité. Et maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'allait-elle faire?

La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous rassemblés ici est, comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt, parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mr Potter et moi avons une tâche importante à accomplir, et j'en aurais aussi à vous confier. Tout d'abord, Mr Weasley. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des murs. Alors, je vous demanderais, si vous le voulez bien, de réunir à nouveau les membres de l'A.D. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour supporter les professeurs en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. Car il attaquera. Un de ses plans a échoué1 et il sera furieux. Quant aux trois autres, c'est une mission très spéciale, qui doit rester aussi secrète que possible. Miss Granger, si vous pouviez écrire à vos parents que vous restez ici pour les vacances de Noël, je vous enverrais vous, Laurianne et Mr Malefoy en Irlande. Je sais que Miss Granger a quelques connaissances concernant les elfes, Laurianne est une de leur descendante et je tiens à éloigner Mr Malefoy de Poudlard pour sa propre sécurité. Vous trois devrez tenter d'entrer en contact avec les Elfes afin de voir si nous ne pourrions pas obtenir leur support dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Les cinq adolescents ne réfléchirent pas plus d'une seconde avant d'accepter l'offre de Dumbledore. Il restait à peine deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël et ils avaient tous beaucoup de choses à préparer. Ron utilisa le faux gallion qui était utilisé et put ainsi rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient gardé. Il se retrouva donc avec Cho Chang, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Ginny, qui tenait à participer malgré les réticences de son frère. Laurianne, Drago et Hermione passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Comme ils allaient être tous les trois dans un pays inconnu, il valaient mieux pour eux qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Il fut difficile pour Drago de convaincre Hermione de sa bonne foi, mais la rancœur de la jeune fille finie par disparaître. Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une journée avant leur départ. Dumbledore les réunit dans son bureau à nouveau.

Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que tous vos préparatifs sont faits et que tout est en ordre. Laurianne, Drago et Hermione, je vous laisserai un portoloin qui rejoint une taverne de sorciers, en quelque sorte l'équivalent du Chaudron Baveur. Elle se trouve en bordure de la forêt que vous allez devoir explorer de fond en comble. Je vous y ai loué trois chambres. À vous de jouez à partir de là. Mr Weasley, je crois savoir que les meilleurs membres de l'A.D. sont prêts et je suis particulièrement heureux de l'apprendre. Le professeur McGonnagall se chargera de vous dire ce que vous devez faire en cas de problème. Bon, puisque tout est en ordre, tout le monde au lit, demain sera une journée particulièrement chargée.

Tout le monde alla donc au lit. Mais peu d'entre eux réussirent à trouver facilement le sommeil. Laurianne se posait beaucoup de questions, et elle les jugeait trop personnelles pour les formuler à voix haute. Allait-elle retrouver ses parents dans cette forêt d'Irlande? Elle resta éveillée tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Laurianne, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait laissé une note sur sa porte. Il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être présent et leur dire au revoir, car il avait du partir à l'aube avec Harry, afin de passer inaperçu. La vieille bouilloire au pied de la porte était leur portoloin. Drago prit Laurianne par la taille et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de ce moyen de transport. Ils touchèrent la bouilloire et Laurianne eut la sensation d'être aspirée par le nombril. Après un court instant, elle retomba brutalement sur le dos, tout près de Drago et d'Hermione. Ils se relevèrent et aperçurent une vieille auberge, en lisière d'une forêt gigantesque. Un homme sorti du bâtiment et dit avec un fort accent :

Vous voilà enfin arrivé ! Bienvenue en Irlande, les enfants!

1 Faut avoir lu le tome 6


	11. Chapter 10

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, perplexes. L'homme qui venait les accueillir ne devait mesurer pas plus de 3 pieds (donc 0,91 m) de haut. Il avait les cheveux gris emmêlés, les oreilles pointues et le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Je vois que Dumbledore ne vous a pas averti. Cet homme aime trop les surprises pour son propre bien. S'il avait été plus sympathique, il vous aurait averti que j'étais un farfadet. Mais entrez donc prendre un verre ! J'ai promis de vous recevoir du mieux que je pouvais. Au fait, mon nom à moi c'est Berilac Bumbleroot, mais appelez moi Berilac.

Il précéda donc ses visiteurs dans l'auberge. Les trois amis entrèrent et s'assirent au bar. Berilac, qui faisait office de barman et de serveur, leur offrit sa spécialité, une sorte de bierreaubeurre agrémentée de cannelle et de muscade. Comme elle n'avait jamais rien bu de tel, Laurianne goûta prudemment le breuvage tandis que Drago et Hermione le buvaient à grandes gorgées. Finalement, la jeune fille trouva cela délicieux et le fini d'une traite. Malgré l'heure précoce, les trois adolescents étaient fatigués. Berilac leur montra donc leur chambre.

C'est le lendemain que Laurianne prit réellement conscience de la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle allait chercher un peuple inconnu, avec des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis peu, mais qui étaient déjà très important pour elle. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et concentrée à observer le paysage, elle n'entendit pas la porte ouvrir et sursauta lorsqu'elle senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Ce n'est que moi, lui chuchota à l'oreille une voix masculine. Bon matin, ma belle.

Laurianne se retourna pour s'accrocher au regard bleu-gris de son amoureux, puis avança son visage pour l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relâchèrent pour aller rejoindre Hermione, qui les attendait en bas, en grande discussion avec Berilac.

Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Mr Bumbleroot a été assez gentil pour nous préparer des repas puisque nous devons partir en forêt.

Hermione désigna trois sacs à dos minuscules posés dans un coin. Laurianne eut un doute sur ce qui pouvait entrer dans un sac de cette taille, mais elle s'abstient, se rappelant qu'elle voyageait avec deux sorciers. Les trois adolescents prirent donc un bon déjeuner, puis après les conseils de Berilac, ils mirent leur sac et sortirent. À quelques mètres à peine de l'auberge se dressait un des forêts les plus immenses que Laurianne n'avait jamais vu. La forêt interdite en lisière de Poudlard n'avait pas l'air aussi dangereuse. Hermione eut un frisson tandis que Drago serra la main de Laurianne très fort dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent dans la forêt d'un pas incertain.

Ils marchaient déjà depuis quelques heures lorsque Laurianne mis le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait depuis qu'ils étaient en forêt.

Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est silencieux? Je veux dire, on n'entend aucunes bêtes, même pas un oiseau. Ce n'est pas normal.

J'avais remarqué aussi, répondit Hermione. Et si je peux passer un commentaire, je crois qu'il faudrait sortir du sentier. Un peuple qui cherche à rester caché ne mettrait sûrement pas sa cité visible à tous.

Je suis d'accord, ajouta Drago, mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais cette forêt est immense. On risque plus de s'y perdre et d'y rester pris.

Laurianne décida de les laisser argumenter et réfléchie de son coté. Si elle arrivait à grimper en haut d'un arbre assez haut, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, peut-être verrait-elle quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, dans son auberge, Berilac essuyait ses chopes, tout en discutant avec un client habituel.

Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a en tête en vous envoyant ces trois adolescents. S'ils se rendent jusqu'à vous, vous le découvrirez vous-même…

Mais la forêt est dangereuse, et l'humain connaît bien notre philosophie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a été sot de sacrifier trois innocents. Ils ne survivront jamais à la forêt.

Au sommet de l'arbre, Laurianne avait une vue impressionnante sur la forêt. La jeune fille pouvait ainsi constater que les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ils leur prendraient des mois pour tout explorer, et leur temps était très limité. Laurianne chercha une clairière, ou du moins un changement dans le paysage qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Une partie, plus à l'est, semblait plus sombre que le reste. Cela pouvait être du à une dénivellation du terrain, mais il était tout de même possible qu'un village y soit installé. Laurianne se dit en elle-même que les chances étaient très très nulles, mais qu'il était mieux de partir de là que de nulle part. Au sol, Hermione et Drago avaient fini par s'accorder, même si à la base ils partageaient le même point de vue. Laurianne redescendit de son perchoir et trouva ses deux amis assis, attendant patiemment la venue d'une idée de génie. Ce fut elle qui la leur apporta.

Cette forêt s'étend à perte de vue. Il nous faudrait probablement des mois pour tout explorer, leur dit-elle.

Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est quoi? Lui demanda ironiquement Hermione.

C'est plutôt une demie bonne nouvelle. Il y a, un peu plus à l'est, une partie beaucoup plus sombre. Mon idée, c'est qu'on se dirige par là en attendant la nuit…une fois qu'il fera sombre, je pourrai remonter et voir si cette partie semble plus éclairée.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Drago. Et selon toi, on en a pour combien de temps?

En fait, c'est assez loin…selon moi, au moins cinq ou six jours si on n'arrête que pour dormir et très peu pour manger.

Parlant de nourriture, continua Hermione, on en a pour deux ou trois jours chacun. Mais après, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.

Ça, c'est ma spécialité, dit Laurianne. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'ai été longtemps seule en forêt.

Sur cette dernière réplique, les trois adolescents sortirent du sentier pour s'aventurer vers des lieux inconnus, en quête d'un peuple vieux de millions d'années.


	12. à lire avant chap 10

Jusqu'à tout récemment, j'avais oubliée l'existence de cette fic…il a fallu que je fasse le ménage de mon ordi pour me la rappeller…il faut dire que je termine ma première année d'université, que j'ai quitté le nid familiale il y a quelques mois et que tout ses changements ont pris un plus grand temps d'adaptation que prévue…pour ceux qui me lisent encore malgré le temps, je vous remercie de votre patience. Pour vous récompenser, sachez que comme j'étudie maintenant en littérature, il y a des chances que la qualité de mes textes s'en ressente, du moins je l'espère et que je vais poster rapidement le prochain chapitre, du moins aussitôt que le site voudra bien fonctionner de nouveau…

Merci de votre soutien

Lolth


	13. Chapter 13

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard _

Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient les seuls élèves de l'A.D. qui avaient finalement pu rester pour les vacances. Les parents de Dean, Seamus et Cho s'étaient fermement opposés à ce qu'ils restent et les adolescents n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une excuse assez crédible pour rester. Ceux qui restaient avaient pour mission, confiée par McGonagall, de surveiller quelques élèves de Serpentard particulièrement suspects. Depuis le départ étrange de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avaient paru désemparés. Mais rapidement, un autre élève avait pris sa place. Il était en dernière année et s'était tenu très discret jusqu'à maintenant. Ginny finit par apprendre qu'il se nommait Amras Delving, et qu'il venait de Londres. Elle et Luna, grâce à une légère dose de potion euphorisante et un sort de vérité les deux jeunes filles avaient réussi à extorquer bon nombre d'informations sur lui aux plus jeunes serpentards (hou les vilaines ). Il venait, évidemment, d'une ancienne famille de sang pur, il était riche et ses parents avaient beaucoup d'influence. S'il ne savait pas Malefoy en Irlande, Ron aurait juré que le Serpentard prenait du polynectar et avait changé de nom. Leur mission de surveillance se passait de manière plus facile que prévue. Harry leur avait laissé la carte du maraudeur, alors les membres de l'A.D. savaient toujours où il était. D'un autre coté, les professeurs semblaient tendus, comme s'ils savaient que tout était trop calme pour être normal. Une semaine s'écoula.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter de vivre comme ça pendant un mois. Honnêtement, Laurianne, je suis impressionné.

C'était les premiers mots de Drago au réveil. Hermione et lui n'avaient pas dans leurs habitudes de passer une semaine dans la forêt, à dormir à la belle étoile et à se laver dans le premier ruisseau qu'ils trouvaient (on peut les comprendre…deux jours ça va, mais une semaine !!!). Le luxe d'un bon lit leur manquait, ainsi qu'un vrai repas, autre que des baies, des noix et quelques fois de l'écureuil rôti. En gros, ils en avaient assez ! Laurianne, au contraire, semblait très à l'aise, tout à fait dans son élément. À tous les matins, elle allait cueillir des petits fruits pour faire le petit déjeuner. Ce matin, elle avait même trouvé un nid d'oiseau avec trois œufs dedans. Cuits dans les oranges que Berilac leur avait donnés (ça marche vraiment, faut des petits œufs et des grosses oranges, il s'agit couper une petite partie de l'orange, la vider, mettre l'œuf dedans et faire cuire dans les braises d'un feu de camp. C'est délicieux!), et bien sur avec des baies et des noix, ce petit déjeuner était ce qu'ils avaient mangé de mieux depuis longtemps ! Les trois adolescents mangeaient donc en silence lorsque soudainement, ils entendirent un grognement, suivi d'un trottinement.

Vous avez entendu? Demanda Laurianne. C'est le premier bruit animal, du moins plus gros qu'un écureuil, que l'on entend depuis qu'on est arrivé ici…

Ouais, c'est sûrement un très gros écureuil, ironisa Drago, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé à part les œufs.

Arrête Drago, ce n'est pas drôle, le gronda Hermione, peut-être qu'il y a réellement quelque chose !

Comme elle prononçait ces paroles, un immense sanglier sorti des buissons et chargea sur les deux sorciers et Laurianne, immobiles et effrayés.

À Poudlard, les choses commençaient à se passer de façon étrange. Amras disparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment, même aux yeux de la carte des maraudeurs. Crabbe et Goyle étaient souvent absent eux aussi, et même parfois pendant les repas, ce qui était très surprenant de la part de ces deux goinfres.

Ils préparent quelque chose, c'est évident! Souligna Ginny

Je sais, je sais, mais comment savoir ce qu'ils font, on ne peut pas les voir sur la carte!! Lui répondit Ron.

Ça veut dire qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de sortir du parc? Demanda Neville

L'A.D. discutait en chuchotant dans le parc. C'était une belle journée d'hiver, pas trop froide, et les quatre adolescents s'étaient emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver et s'étaient retrouvés près du lac, à l'endroit où Laurianne avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier. Ron aurait aimé mieux la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec ses fauteuils moelleux et son feu de foyer, mais il aurait été impossible pour Luna de se joindre à eux. Les absences fréquentes des trois serpentards les inquiétaient, et ils en avaient fait part au professeur McGonagall. C'est finalement Luna qui découvrit ce qui se passait, quelques jours plus tard. La jeune fille observait la carte du maraudeur et suivait le point qui représentait Amras, lorsque celui-ci disparut subitement, comme s'il avait passé à travers le mur. Luna, intriguée, était allé voir cet endroit et compris ce qui se passait. Elle utilisa le faux gallion pour rejoindre les autres, et ils se retrouvèrent tous au près du lac.

Je sais comment il disparaît, dit Luna aux autres. Il va dans la salle sur demande. On dirait bien qu'elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte…

Luna, tu es géniale, s'écria Ron, qui se leva et la serra dans ses bras sous l'émotion du moment.

À la grande surprise de Ginny et Neville, Luna rougit et eut un sourire gêné. Ron, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'écarta de la jeune fille et rougit à son tour. Ginny et Neville se regardèrent d'un air entendu et tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall pour lui annoncer leur découverte. Celle-ci se montra très intéressée par cette annonce et promis d'enquêter sur le champ. Les jeunes pouvaient maintenant profiter du reste de leurs vacances. Elle leur transmit des nouvelles d'Harry, qu'elle-même avait reçu de Dumbledore, mais se désola d'être sans nouvelle de Laurianne, Drago et Hermione. Elle leur expliqua cependant que leur mission n'était pas risquée, et qu'ils devaient normalement être sous la surveillance d'un vieil ami du directeur, qui était aussi quelque chose comme l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit neveu de la fesse gauche du professeur Flitwick. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait rien faire tant que le directeur ne serait pas revenu. Qu'ils fassent un échange de cadeaux pendant ce temps, ça les occuperait. Les adolescents se regardèrent…des cadeaux…oui, ça pouvait toujours être une bonne idée.

Le sanglier chargea sur les trois humains, dans une rage qui était surprenante de la part d'un animal comme celui-ci. Alors qu'il allait vers Laurianne, quatre flèches sorties tout droit des feuilles vinrent se loger dans ses yeux et son crâne. La bête s'écroula morte, presque aux pieds de la jeune femme. Hermione s'approcha, et d'un geste brusque, tira sur une des flèches. Elle eut une moue de dégoût lorsque le sang de l'animal coula, mais elle retrouva son sang-froid et examina l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Vous savez, dit-elle, je crois que nous sommes sur le bon chemin.


	14. Chapter 14

Une fois remise de l'émotion, Hermione expliqua aux autres ce qu'elle savait sur les elfes, tout en continuant leur exploration.

Les Elfes dorés ont été les premiers à maîtriser la magie. En fait, c'est d'eux que descendraient les fées. Ils auraient enseigné la magie aux hommes, mais ceux-ci les auraient forcés à se retirer. Physiologiquement, ils seraient plus grands qu'un humain moyen, avec les traits plus fins. De notre point de vue, ils sont immortels, mais en fait, ils vivent seulement très très vieux. Ils vieillissent beaucoup moins rapidement, mais on dit qu'ils ont le pouvoir de sacrifier cette immortalité pour une raison qui leur tient à cœur. Ils sont aussi très agiles, donc de bons tireurs, de redoutables guerriers au corps à corps et des magiciens de première classe. Bon, ils sont xénophobes et vont probablement nous zigouiller dès qu'ils vont nous voir. Quoiqu'ils sont très protecteurs envers leurs enfants, car ils n'en font plus beaucoup, alors si Laurianne réussit à placer un mot, on a peut-être une chance…

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un filet de grosse corde vint s'abattre sur eux. Ils aperçurent vaguement un visage, puis un dard se planta dans leur cou. Ils s'évanouirent. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les trois adolescents étaient couchés sur une paillasse, ligotés et bâillonnés. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps qu'une porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se dessina devant eux. Sans dire un mot, il tira sur les cordes et tout le monde se retrouva debout. Laurianne n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'habitation où elle se trouvait qu'elle se faisait déjà tirer à l'extérieur, Hermione devant elle et Drago derrière. Dehors, c'était le plus bel endroit que Laurianne n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait vraiment un village, mais si bien intégré aux arbres qu'il était presque impossible de le remarquer. Hermione, elle, n'avait yeux que pour l'elfe devant elle. Malgré les cinq années de cours de soins aux créatures magiques et d'histoire de la magie, rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer un être comme lui. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de spécial, que la jeune fille n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Elle était à la fois si impressionnée et si apeurée qu'elle osait à peine lever les yeux du sol, sauf bien sur pour observer son gardien. Celui-ci, comme la plupart des elfes, était grand et mince. Il avait le visage long et fin, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules et, d'après ce que Hermione avait pu en voir, il avait de grands yeux bleu pâle (que je surnomme les yeux fond de piscine). Dans une autre situation, elle serait probablement tombée sous le charme.

Le trio marchaient sur des passerelles entre les arbres depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils se firent descendre au sol et emmenés dans une espèce de colisée. Dans les estrades en rond étaient logé toute la communauté elfique, composée d'une ou deux cents personnes et au milieu se trouvait une longue table à laquelle était assis cinq elfes. Ceux-ci étaient habillés plus richement que les autres et semblaient plus nobles. Les trois adolescents prirent place sur un banc face à la table.

Hav-assen1 ! Dit l'elfe assis au milieu.

Hermione sursauta et s'assis précipitamment. Laurianne et Drago ne bougèrent pas avant qu'Hermione n'attire leur attention. L'elfe qui les avait conduits regarda Hermione d'un air perplexe, ce qui la fit rougir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'elfe détourna les yeux rapidement. L'attention de tout le monde retourna vers l'avant lorsque le premier elfe recommença à parler.

Tofn firiath assen na-ablad si.

Cette fois, même Hermione ne compris pas ce qui se disait. Une voix murmura à son oreille

En résumé, Fëanáro vous dit que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici.

C'était leur guide, qui, accroupi derrière Hermione, lui faisait la traduction.

À Poudlard, les choses allaient toujours de bon train. C'était la soirée de Noël et tous les élèves qui étaient restés à l'école partageaient un repas plus que délicieux. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Amras, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été beaucoup plus présent durant les deux derniers jours. Les membres de l'A.D. avaient décidé, comme il n'était que quatre, d'offrir à chacun un petit quelque chose qu'ils devaient eux-mêmes fabriqués. En fait, seul Luna et Ginny étaient contentes de cette idée, Ron et Neville, eux, désespéraient de faire quelque chose de leurs mains. Finalement, Luna avait tricoté des tuques pour tout le monde, et Ginny des mitaines. Neville s'était surpassé et avait fabriqué de jolis colliers en perles aux deux filles et un bracelet de fils de fer pour Ron. Ce dernier avait évidemment attendu jusqu'à la toute dernière minute pour enfin trouver une bonne idée. Il s'était rendu aux cuisines par le passage secret, et demandant l'aide des elfes de maisons, il confectionna trois boîtes de chocolats fourrés. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à convaincre les autres qu'il les avait faits lui-même, parce que les chocolats étaient délicieux.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où, cherchant son chemin dans les couloirs, Neville entendit une conversation qui l'alarma.

D'ici peu de temps, tout sera en ordre, alors commencez dès maintenant à avertir les autres. Concernant Drago, il a menti, il n'est pas retourné chez lui et selon ce que j'ai pu entendre, la sang-de-bourbe est partie aussi…et je crois qu'ils sont partis ensemble. Alors, il faut aussi que les autres sachent qu'il est maintenant un traître à son sang !

Comme Neville avait reconnu la voix d'Amras, il parti le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau du professeur McGonnagall.

1 Faut me pardonner ma conjugaison, j'ai pas trouvé de Besherell elfique, seulement un dictionnaire… tiens, word aime pas l'elfique…


	15. Chapter 15

Bien entendu, lorsqu'on cherche un professeur, il n'est jamais à son bureau. C'était les pensées de Neville, qui sillonnait le château le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans paraître suspect. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour trouver Ginny, assise seule sur un banc. Elle semblait très absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, et Neville se surprit à la trouver ravissante, assise là, entourée de neige. Son esprit lui rappela que le moment était mal choisi, et il fonça droit sur elle. Il lui fit le compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait entendu. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, Ginny utilisa le faux gallion pour rejoindre les autres, Neville l'ayant encore égaré quelque part. Luna et Ron arrivèrent ensemble au point de rendez-vous près du lac une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tous deux semblaient étrangement mal à l'aise et ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Ils s'assirent loin l'un de l'autre et attendirent en silence que Neville prenne la parole et raconte pour la deuxième fois la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Amras, Crabb et Goyle.

Nous sommes les seuls à savoir où est Drago, dis Luna, en dehors de Dumbledore et McGonagall. Mais je ne crois pas que nous risquons quelque chose…qui croirait que Malefoy puisse avoir un lien avec nous.

S'ils croient que Drago est de notre coté, au contraire, je crois que nous sommes les premiers en danger, on est quand même les meilleurs amis d'Harry et avec Hermione absente, ils vont croire qu'il va être plus facile de nous avoir et de nous faire parler, répliqua Ron.

Ils continuèrent à discuter sur la marche à suivre durant un certain temps. Ginny, et même Neville, remarquèrent que Ron et Luna semblaient à couteaux tirés, qu'ils se contredisaient l'un et l'autre. Ginny fit remarquer que l'heure du souper (ou dîner, quoiqu'il en soit, il approchait 18h) approchait et qu'il leur faudrait aller à la Grande Salle pour ne pas paraître suspects. En fait, elle espérait surtout pouvoir discuter avec Luna, car elle trouvait son comportement vis-à-vis Ron encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Malheureusement, la jeune fille se dépêcha, sous le prétexte d'avoir à passer au dortoir d'abord, et elle partie rapidement. Sachant qu'il était tout à fait inutile d'interroger son frère, elle préféra attendre et partit manger avec les autres. Le professeur McGonagall était à table, et les quatre élèves essayèrent d'attirer son attention discrètement. Au bout d'un moment, une fois Amras et ses acolytes sortis de la Grande Salle, elle leur fit un léger signe de tête, qu'ils interprétèrent comme un rendez-vous à son bureau un peu plus tard.

Donc, une fois le couvre-feu passé, les membres de l'A.D. se retrouvèrent devant une tasse de thé et des biscuits pendant que Neville raconte pour une troisième fois la conversation qu'il a entendu. Le professeur se montra bien sur très alarmé et promis de prendre les mesures nécessaires afin de s'assurer que tout ce passerait bien. En gros, ils se faisaient gentiment dire, après tout ces efforts, que c'était rendu trop dangereux et qu'ils devaient maintenant reprendre leur vie toute simple d'élève. Ils se levèrent, avec une mine faussement déçus, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout lâcher maintenant. Cette fois, Luna prit son temps, et Ginny put lui parler en privé alors qu'elles étaient dans le couloir.

Je sais que je vais me mêler à quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas, avança prudemment Ginny, mais mon frère et toi vous étiez étranges tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Je sais que Ron est un imbécile qui parle toujours avant de penser mais…

Non, non, il ne m'a rien dit de blessant, la coupa Luna, en fait, ce qui s'est réellement passé est un peu gênant. Nous étions seuls tout les deux et…

Luna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'en tournant le coin du couloir, les deux jeunes filles firent un face à face avec un trio peut engageant et elles tombèrent inconscientes avant même d'avoir pu sortir leur baguette.



Pendant ce temps, Harry cherche des Horcruxes…



**Oui, je sais, c'est cruel après tout ce temps de ne pas vous donnez de nouvelles du personnage que j'ai créé de mes propres idées…mais patientez, patientez, elle arrive. Je lui dois d'ailleurs un gros merci, c'est elle pour le moment qui me permet de tenir durant ****mon stress de fin de session en me changeant les idées pendant que mon copain est à une heure de chez moi durant toute la semaine (durant toutes les semaines en fait). Donc, après trop de temps, la revoici !!**

Laurianne était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou bien attendre qu'Hermione fasse quelque chose. Les trois elfes assis devant elle semblait hostiles à leur présence et elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Elle ne pouvait même pas se réconforter en serrant la main de Drago dans la sienne, car ils étaient encore ligotés tout les trois. Elle put tout de même remarquer que derrière Hermione, un elfe était accroupi et semblait lui chuchoter à l'oreille ce qui se disait à l'avant. Soudainement, les elfes arrêtèrent de discuter et regardèrent les trois adolescents. Celui au centre, celui qui avait l'air le plus noble, se leva et s'avança vers Hermione, Laurianne et Drago. Avec un anglais teinté d'un fort accent elfique, il s'adressa à eux.

Avant que nous ne décidions de votre sort, le Conseil a décidé de vous laissez vous exprimer afin de savoir comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes rendu jusqu'ici et comment vous connaissez notre existence. Les humains sont dangereux pour notre survie et nous sommes très surpris que vous ayez réussi à traverser la barrière magique. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance, soyez convaincants.

Laurianne n'en demandais pas plus. Sans même consulter Drago ou Hermione, elle se leva et raconta toute son histoire. Sa fugue, son arrivée dans la forêt et le château de Poudlard, les révélations du professeur Dumbledore sur son sang. L'assemblée l'écouta sans même sourciller, comme si rien de tout cela ne les intéressait réellement. Drago remarqua tout de même un des membres du conseil se redresser d'avantage sur son siège lorsque Laurianne parla de son sang qui était le même que le leur. Hermione, elle, n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur la présence derrière elle. De toute façon, elle jugea que Laurianne avait de bien meilleure chance qu'elle de les tirer de cet embarras. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Laurianne avait terminé et s'était assise, en proie aux larmes et aux tremblements tellement elle était sur les nerfs. Elle se blottie du mieux qu'elle put sur Drago et attendit patiemment que les elfes débattent sur ce qui devait être fait. Finalement l'un d'eux se leva et dit

Votre cas nécessite plus de réflexion. Nous allons vous garder prisonniers ici en attendant de décider ce qui est de mieux à faire. Vous aller être sous la garde de Dínendal. À la moindre incartade, il a ordre de vous tuer, alors ne faites pas les imbéciles.

Sur ce, tout les elfes se retirèrent, sauf le traducteur d'Hermione, qui les mena dans une petite hutte conçue à leur intention.


	16. Chapter 16

L'hospitalité des elfes était des plus surprenantes. Bien que les trois compagnons soient des prisonniers, ils avaient à leur disposition une jolie petite cabane très confortable bien qu'un peu austère en comparaison de ce que Laurianne avait pu observer. Néanmoins, leurs « hôtes » avaient eu la présence de leur accorder une maisonnette au niveau du sol, plus facile d'accès pour tout le monde. Alors que Laurianne et Drago, très enthousiastes, parcouraient les quelques pièces à leurs dispositions. Hermione, elle, préférait rester dans la première pièce, où ils étaient entrés, afin d'observer l'elfe qui était maintenant leur gardien. Une fois le premier stress passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Dínendal, dévisager serait plus exacte se dit-elle, avec trop d'attention, car il fini par s'en rendre compte. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, dans le plus grand silence, aucun des deux n'ayant l'audace de prendre la parole le premier. Laurianne et Drago finirent par revenir et ils les trouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Les amoureux se firent des sourires entendus. Drago se racla la gorge et le charme fut rompu. Hermione, un peu triste, parla la première.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? On reste ici et on attend, sans pouvoir sortir?

Bien sur que non, répondit Dínendal, vous avez le droit de vous promenez, mais il faudra bien sur que je vous accompagne et que vous ne vous éloignez pas. Je serai à la fois votre gardien, guide et traducteur, car peu d'entre nous prennent la peine de parler votre langue.

Combien de temps avons-nous à attendre avant qu'une décision soit prise ? demanda Laurianne.

Il est difficile à dire, les elfes, surtout en ce qui concerne les Anciens, veulent toujours prendre la décision la plus juste possible, peu importe le temps. Et puisque nous en avons beaucoup, nous sommes moins enclins à rendre un jugement rapidement.

Alors, peut-être pourriez vous nous apprendre votre langue, continua Laurianne, cela passerait le temps.

Hermione fut ravie de la proposition de Laurianne, et plus encore de la réponse positive de Dínendal. Cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec lui. « Tu es tombé amoureuse ! » souffla une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione. Drago, un peu plus pragmatique, se disait que si les elfes prenaient trop de temps, Hermione et lui ne pourraient pas retourner à Poudlard pour le début des cours, et que cela pouvait poser un problème, notamment avec son père. Il pourrait soupçonner quelque chose et partir à sa recherche. Sa plus grande peur était d'être séparer de Laurianne, en plus d'être enfermé au manoir et subir tellement de torture mentale qu'il finirait par adhérer de force aux idées de Voldemort. Laurianne ne pensait même pas. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à explorer, seule cette fois, leur nouvelle petite maison. Cette dernière était toute en bois, les meubles y compris. Elle ne comprenait qu'une seule chambre avec deux lits superposés, Laurianne supposa que Dínendal resterait donc toujours avec eux, une autre pièce qui devait servir de salon qui contenait une table basse et cinq fauteuils sculptés en bois recouverts de fourrure, ainsi que l'entrée où tous se tenait présentement. Laurianne nota mentalement l'absence de cuisine et de salle à manger. Par une fenêtre du salon, elle avait déjà remarqué ce qui devait servir de toilette. Il restait tout de même le problème de manger et de se laver... Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque les trois autres entrèrent dans le salon et la trouvèrent debout et regardant par la fenêtre.

Dans son bureau, le professeur McGonnagall essayait de trouver le moment où la situation lui avait échappé, mais la colère l'empêchait de penser de façon rationnelle. Non, elle n'était pas en colère, elle était enragée. Deux de ses étudiantes venaient de disparaître sous son propre nez, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Et pas n'importe quelles étudiantes, celles à qui le professeur avait demandé de surveiller pour d'éventuels problèmes.

_Quelques heures auparavant_

Ron attendait sa soeur dans le dortoir, avec Neville. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû passer un peu de temps avec Luna, parce qu'elle avait surement senti la tension entre Luna et lui, et il l'attendait justement pour clarifier cette situation. Ce qui s'était passé, en fait, était très simple. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Luna, et il s'était convaincu de lui dire qu'il la trouvait attirante et qu'il aimerait appronfondir une relation avec elle. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué la partie orale à cause de sa gêne, alors il avait tenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il n'avait pas compter sa gêne à elle. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait paniqué et s'était sauvé en courant et en pleurant. Ron se disait qu'il avait peut-être mal agit et voulait aussi demander conseil à sa soeur, même si cela lui coûtait très cher de se l'avouer. Il l'attendait depuis deux heures déjà, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. C'est à se moment que Neville arriva et demanda à Ron où Luna et Ginny étaient passées.

Elles n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ni l'une ni l'autre. Je suis allé voir au bord du lac, là où on a l'habitude de se rejoindre, et j'ai même fait le tour du parc. Tu ne crois pas qu'elles iraient jusqu'à ce cacher dans les toilettes des filles ?

Peut-être, lui répondit Ron. Ça serait leur genre. Mais je crois qu'on devrait aller voir McGonnagall pour lui en parler. En espérant qu'elles n'aient juste pas remarquer l'heure et qu'elles discutent ensemble.

Les deux étudiants prirent donc le chemin du bureau de McGonnagall en continuant leur discussion. En tournant dans un couloir, Neville marcha sur quelque chose. Il se pencha et ramassa le collier de bouchons de bièreaubeurre que Luna avait l'habitude de porter autour du cou.

Regarde, dit Neville, Luna ne se sépare jamais de ce collier. Tu crois que quelque chose a pu leur arriver?

J'espère fortement que non. S'ils ont touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul des cheveux de ma soeur ou de Luna....

Ne soyons pas négatif, mais allons voir McGonnagall au plus vite.

Les deux garçons accélérèrent le pas et ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau du professeur. Celle-ci allait se retirait dans sa chambre et fut très étonnée de voir Ron et Neville débouler devant sa porte, essoufflés. Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau et leur offrit des biscuits en attendant que les deux élèves reprennent leur souffle.

Professeur, ma soeur n'est toujours pas revenue à la salle commune. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes partis tout à l'heure ! En chemin, Neville a trouvé le collier de Luna par terre. Nous croyons qu'elles étaient ensemble. Peut-être qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose???

Calmez-vous Mr Weasley. Je vais organiser des recherches discrètes avec les tableaux et les fantômes. Retournez à votre salle commune et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte, jusqu'à ce que je vous donne des nouvelles.

Mais....

Plus un mot Mr Londubat. Plus vite vous serez en sécurité, meilleure sera notre chance de trouver Mlle Weasley et Mlle Lovegood en bonne santé.

McGonnagall prit la peine de raccompagner Ron et Neville à la salle des Gryffondor et alla au bureau de Dumbledore afin de s'entretenir avec les anciens directeurs.

Bonsoir Messieurs. Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure, mais nous avons un problème sérieux. Deux de nos élèves, Miss Ginerva Weasley et Miss Luna Lovegood ont disparu. Si vous pouviez vous promenez de tableaux en tableaux afin de voir si on pouvait les localiser, vous seriez d'une grande aide. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller demander l'assistance de Sir Nicholas et de la Dame Grise.

Pouah, deux jeunes filles étourdies...elles doivent seulement s'être enfermées dans une salle de bain afin de discuter de leur pauvre coeur brisé, ironisa Phinellus Black. Si vous voulez mon avis, elles vont réapparaître dans une heure, en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu l'heure et d'être désolées.

On ne vous demande pas votre avis non plus, dit une ancienne directrice. Les Weasley sont reconnus pour être du coté de Potter et d'être très actifs contre Vous-savez-qui, alors que crois qu'il faut chercher ces jeunes filles. J'y vais donc de ce pas.

Tous les autres directeurs, sauf Phinellus, allèrent donc visiter les autres tableaux et interroger les autres personnages afin de savoir si personne n'avait vu les deux élèves. McGonnagall alla également demander l'aide des deux fantômes, puis retourna au bureau de Dumbledore pour attendre les nouvelles. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Neville n'étaient pas restés dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ils avaient attendu une vingtaine de minutes pour être certain que le professeur se soit suffisant éloignée, puis ils étaient ressortis pour se rendre à la pièce sur demande. Ils passèrent devant trois fois en se disant « nous voulons aller là où Amras se cache, nous voulons aller là où Amras se cache, nous voulons aller là où Amras se cache ». Enfin, une porte apparue dans le mur. Ron et Neville se regardèrent et d'un pas décidé, ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Laurianne ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil chaud lui caressa la joue. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit et remarqua qu'elle était la première réveillée. Elle descendit sur le sol et observa ses deux compagnons et leur gardien qui dormait encore profondément.1 Elle sortie discrètement de leur maisonnette avec sa cape d'hiver et se retrouva dans la neige, à observer les elfes, qui vaguaient à leurs occupations. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prudent pour elle d'aller se balader à sa guise, donc elle resta le seuil de la porte et observa les alentours. Les autres elfes ne la regardèrent même pas. Laurianne par contre, cherchait quelqu'un qui lui semblerait familier, avec qui elle aurait un point en commun. Sans vouloir se le formuler clairement, elle cherchait ses parents. De loin, elle remarqua l'un des Anciens, celui qui avait eu l'air d'écouter plus attentivement son histoire, marcher dans sa direction. Il la rejoignit et la regarda de haut.

Tu ressembles à ton père, lui dit-il soudainement. Mais tu as les expressions de ta mère, que je n'ai connu que très brièvement. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié elfe, alors tu peux considérer que tu l'es à moitié également. C'est pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant, tu as eu une croissance très proche de celle des humains. Mais à partir de la maturité humaine, tu commencera à vieillir plus lentement.

Laurianne l'écouta parler, totalement abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi il venait de lui dire tout cela. À moitié elfe donc, elle était. Elle regarda l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle et un millier de questions resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de douleur sur sa figure. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler fut ;

Vous avez connu mes parents?

Oui, ton père était mon fils. Ce qui fait de moi ton grand-père.

Sous le choc, Laurianne perdit conscience.

1Moi j'ai décidé que des elfes, ça dort bon....


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque Laurianne ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les visages inquièts de Drago et Hermione penchés sur elle.

Est-ce que ça va Laurianne? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'Elfe, celui qui avait l'air plus important au conseil, il ... il m'a dit que...

Tu parles de Fëanáro ? Lui demanda Dínendal. Je suis conscient qu'il peut paraître sévère, mais il n'a jamais été désobligeant au point où quelqu'un en perde connaissance...Je sais comment il est, c'est mon grand-père. Il est le père de mon père.

Laurianne assimila l'information en peu de temps. Dínendal était donc son frère. Elle se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient de la même famille ? Ne la voyant pas répondre, Drago et Hermione eurent l'air plus inquièts encore.

Non, ne faites pas cette tête, je vais bien. C'est simplement un choc. Je vous en parlerai plus tard, dit Laurianne en murmurant à ses deux amis.

Dínendal les conduisit rapidement à une petite rivière, dont le point le plus large était séparé en deux par une rangée d'arbrisseaux serrés, qui empêchait de voir d'un coté à l'autre. L'elfe leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient s'y baigner, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Laurianne et Hermione plongèrent avec joie dans l'eau tiède, juste assez profonde pour les couvrir jusqu'aux épaules. Elles nagèrent séparément pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione s'approche de son amie pour lui demander à voix basse

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire tout à l'heure sans que Dínendal ne l'entende ?

J'ai appris quelque chose concernant mes parents... Fëanáro m'a dit qu'il était en fait mon grand-père, le père de mon père, tout comme Dinendal... Il m'a dit que mes deux parents étaient des demi-elfes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui poser d'autres questions, qu'il soit là à mon réveil...

Peut-être aurait-il aimé être là aussi. Il pourrait avoir une influence en notre faveur au Conseil.

Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. J'aimerais juste savoir pouquoi Dinendal est ici, avec les elfes, alors que j'ai dû vivre avec des tuteurs. Mais changeons de sujet, l'eau est si agréable qu'il est triste de ne pas discuter de quelque chose d'agréable.

De Drago par exemple, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Oui, entre autre, mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un dont tu aimerais discuter aussi, dit Laurianne en riant.

Hermione rougit et plongea la tête sous l'eau pour éviter d'avoir à répondre. Si Laurianne avait remarqué les regards insistants qu'elle jetait à Dinendal, il l'avait surement remarqué lui aussi...

Indifférents de ce qui pouvait se tramer du coté des filles, Dinendal et Drago prenaient du bon temps. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu intimidé par l'elfe qui, de son coté, ne savait trop comment converser avec lui. Finalement, ce dernier brisa la glace en lui demandant comment il avait bien pu se retrouver embarquer dans cette aventure.

J'avais le choix entre Laurianne ou une vie de meurtre et de domination, lui répondit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix. C'était pour moi la meilleure façon de pouvoir rester en vie et de l'apprécier par dessus le marché.

Sur le coup, l'elfe resta surprit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne se tenait pas au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde des humains, même celui des sorciers. Il connaissait le professeur Dumbledore de réputation et savait que Fëanáro l'avait déjà reçu une ou deux fois, mais sans plus. L'arrivée de deux sorciers et d'une descendante elfique pourrait bien évidemment changer les choses.

Dans le noir, serrées l'une contre l'autre, Ginny et Luna sanglotaient. Elles étaient terrorisées à l'idée qu'Amras et ses acolytes reviennent les torturer de nouveau. Toutes les deux avaient subi le sortilège doloris et elles étaient à bout de force. Elles n'étaient pas mortes encore simplement parce qu'elles n'avaient pas révéler où se trouvait Malefoy et Dumbledore. Les trois jeunes mangemorts ne les croyaient pas lorsqu'elles disaient qu'elles l'ignoraient. Afin de ne pas craquer sous la pression, Ginny en profita pour demander à Luna ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et elle.

Tu sais Luna, ce que je voulais te demander tout à l'heure, c'est un peu délicat. Est-ce que mon frère a fait quelque chose pour que vous soyez si tendu l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Bien...en fait, lui répondit Luna en reniflant, j'ai tout gâché encore une fois. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, et un garçon s'intéressait à moi...

Tu veux dire que Ron t'as demandé pour sortir avec lui ?

Je crois qu'il a essayé, puis il a tenté de m'embrasser. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie en courant...

Si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, tu aurais simplement pu lui dire, répondit Ginny en riant, mais j'imagine sa tête !

Ce n'est pas drôle ! En fait, j'aimerais bien sortir avec ton frère...

Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville et lui finiront pas nous trouver et nous sortir de là....

La porte de l'endroit où elles étaient s'ouvrit à cet instant, et les deux jeunes filles regardèrent vers la porte avec horreur. Elle virent les trois silhouettes des mangemorts s'avancer, puis s'écrouler sur le sol, laissant apparaître Ron et Neville...

_Plus tard, dans le bureau de McGonnagall_

Bon, maintenant, veuillez m'expliquer dans les détails comment vous avez retrouver Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood, s'il-vous-plaît.

Nous savions que Amras, Crabbe et Goyle utilisaient la Salle sur Demande, dit Neville. C'était le seul endroit où ils auraient pu les cacher.

Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi je n'ai retrouvé aucun de ces trois élèves dans la dite salle...si vous les avez laisser inconscients à cet endroit, ils devraient normalement s'y trouver...

Je ne sais pas professeur, lui répondit Ron, mais ils y étaient lorsque nous sommes sortis.

Et ils racontèrent, pour la troisième fois, leur aventure dans la Salle. Tout de suite après y être entrés, Ron et Neville entendirent les trois mangemorts à l'extérieur, qui approchaient. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher avant que les autres entrent dans la pièce à leur tour. Neville profita de l'effet de surprise pour lancer un sortilège de pétrification à Crabbe, tandis que Ron assoma Goyle avec un gros vase qui trainait à proximité. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour venir à bout d'Amras, qui se révéla être un excellent dueliste. Ils réussirent finalement à le désarmer, puis à le pétrifier également. Ron, de son coté, avait un oeil au beurre noir et Neville avait surement le nez cassé. À l'aide d'un mobilicorpus, Ron et Neville déplacèrent les corps vers une grosse armoire dans le fond de la salle. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils y découvrirent Luna et Ginny, passablement amochées. Ils lachèrent les mangemorts, puis portèrent les filles à l'infirmerie avant d'aller prévenir le professeur McGonnagall.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, ils retournèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie s'informer de l'état de santé des deux filles. Madame Pomfresh les reçut sans grand enthousiasme, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un venait visiter ses malades.

Ces deux enfants ont subi des choses affreuses et impardonnables. Elles sont donc très fatiguées et non aucunement besoin que vous veniez les déranger.

Mais il s'agit de ma soeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir ma soeur !! Dit Ron en colère.

Bon d'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, après, c'est dehors.

Ron lui sourit et se dépêcha d'aller voir Ginny et Luna. Neville et lui les trouvèrent allongées et fatiguées, mais tout de même souriantes. Elles avaient l'air d'être dans une discussion particulièrement drôle. C'est Luna qui remarqua les visiteurs en premier. Elle devient rouge et Ginny devina aussitôt ce qui se passait. Elle se retourna pour saluer son frère et Neville. Ce dernier lui sourit de nouveau et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés, après avoir salué Luna. Ron se sentait mal d'aller voir Luna, mais comme Ginny et Neville semblait dans une grande discussion, il alla tout de même s'installer près de l'autre jeune fille.

Est-ce que tu vas mieux, lui demanda-t-il timidement.

J'ai déjà été mieux, mais je suis très contente que tu sois venue me sauver. Et en plus, il fallait que je te dise quelque chose...

C'est bon, il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai compris quand...quand...

Non justement, je ne voulais pas me sauver comme ça...j'ai compris, plus tard...ce que je voudrais te dire, c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi...

Après cette déclaration, Ron ne sut que dire tellement il était heureux et gêné à la fois. N'ayant pas de réponse, Luna eut peur d'avoir mal agit et senti les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les laisser couler, Ron repris la parole.

Ça veut dire que si j'essaie de t'embrasser maintenant, tu ne te sauveras pas ?

De toute façon, où veux-tu que je me sauve ? Lui répondit Luna en riant et pleurant à la fois.

Cette fois, Ron prit délicatement le visage de Luna entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes sous les regards amusés et heureux de Neville et Ginny.

Inconscients des amours de Poudlard, Laurianne et Drago profitaient du leur, confortablement installés entre les racines d'un arbre, écoutant d'une oreilles les leçons d'elfique de Dinendal, qu'Hermione suivait passionnément.

Même dans une situation comme celle-là, elle est incapable de ne pas suivre un cours, chuchota Drago en riant.

Si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Laurianne en se serrant contre lui, c'est plus le prof que le cours qui l'intéresse.

Drago et Laurianne se mirent à rigoler, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retourne et leur lance un des regards qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Ron. Elle se retourna pour continuer d'écouter Dinendal, qui riait un peu lui aussi. Il continuait à apprendre quelques mots à Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit arriver Fëanáro, qui venait définitivement pour leur parler.


	18. un mot pour vous

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Je crois devoir vous annoncer la fin très proche de cette fic, que je crois finir d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres max. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour une nouvelle fic, dont le personnage central sera présent dans cet fic, mais qui n'est pas encore apparut. Donc, je ne vous abandonne pas de sitôt !!

Lolth


	19. Chapter 18

Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit Fëanáro, mais le Conseil a pris sa décision. Veuillez donc nous rejoindre à l'Atrium au coucher du soleil. Dinendal, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant?

Les deux elfes s'éloignèrent un moment, ce qui laissèrent le temps aux trois adolescents de spéculer sur la décision des Anciens. Chacun d'eux tentait d'oublier que c'était leur vie qui était en jeu. Ils regardèrent tous les trois dans la direction des deux elfes, afin d'avoir une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Bien que les trois jeunes ne comprenaient pas la langue, ils purent constater que le sujet semblait particulièrement délicat, puisque Fëanáro avait l'air mal à l'aise et Dinendal totalement abasourdi. Après longues minutes, Dinendal revint vers les adolescents, l'air trouble, et pris Laurianne dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Drago sembla contrarié par cet élan soudain d'affection, mais la main d'Hermione posée sur son bras l'empêcha de bouger. Il écouta plutôt ce que l'elfe murmurait.

Ma petite soeur, j'ai vraiment une petite soeur...

Drago se retourna vers Hermione, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Tous les quatre retournèrent s'installer contre l'arbre, avec le pain et les fruits que d'autres elfes étaient venus leur apporter avec le sourire un peu plus tôt. Ils se régalèrent donc (Hermione et Drago étaient maintenant parfaitement habitués à ce régime) et paressèrent toute la journée au pied de l'arbre. Laurianne et Drago étaient heureux de passer du temps ensemble, de pouvoir discuter et simplement être serrer l'un contre l'autre. Hermione pour sa part, appréciait grandement la compagnie de Dinendal, même si elle était trop gênée la plupart du temps pour le regarder en face. L'elfe avait bien remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune fille et il s'en sentait flatté, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir pour le moment. Il appréciait beaucoup l'intelligence et le charme de la jeune Gryffondor, mais il ne voulait pas la connaître d'avantage, ne sachant pas si le Conseil ordonnerait sa mort plus tard dans la journée. Laurianne survivrait, il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ses compagnons. La journée passa lentement, laissant le temps à Dinendal de parler de ses parents avec Laurianne, qui ne les avait jamais connus. Il affina les connaissances d'Hermione sur les coutumes de son peuple, et ce fut avec anxiété que les quatre virent le soleil se coucher. Ils se rendirent à l'Atrium, et les trois adolescents prirent les mêmes place que la toute première fois où ils avaient rencontrer les elfes. Cette fois, les trois Anciens avaient l'air plus détendus et ils laissèrent même tomber l'elfique pour s'adresser à eux.

Il y longtemps que des humains n'étaient pas venus ici. Il y a longtemps que notre peuple ne se mêle plus aux tourments du monde des hommes. Mais des paroles de sagesse ont été prononcées au Conseil, et elles se doivent d'être répétées ici. Le mal se dresse dans le monde magique, et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, il nous rejoindra. Laissez vivre ces jeunes, c'est aider à éteindre le mal. Nous ne pourrons plus rester cacher encore longtemps. Donc, vous vivrez, tous les trois, et retournerez dire à Albus que lorsque le moment sera venu, il pourra compter sur nous. Vous, dit l'elfe en pointant Drago et Hermione, nous vous reconduiront chez Berilac au lever du soleil. Tandis que toi, Laurianne, tu as le choix. Tu fais partie des deux mondes, tu peux retourner avec eux, ou rester ici, avec nous.

Si je pars, est-ce que je pourrai revenir un jour?

Il y aura toujours une place pour toi et tes descendants parmi nous.

Alors je pars, mais je reviendrai, dit Laurianne en serrant la main de Drago, qui avait redouté qu'elle décide de rester.

Il est donc temps pour vous tous d'aller dormir. Dites bonjour à votre directeur de ma part.

Les trois adolescents et Dinendal retournèrent à leur maison. Malgré l'excitation, Hermione et Laurianne s'endormirent aussitôt que leur tête toucha l'oreiller. Mais Laurianne fut réveillée par Drago, qui se glissait dans son lit afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

Est-ce que tu reviens à cause de moi? Serais-tu restée sinon?

Oui, majoritairement à cause de toi, et un peu d'Hermione aussi. Tu es important pour moi et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de rester, même si connaître mes ancêtres serait très agréable.

Merci, merci de rester avec moi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu as certainement sauver ma vie.

Drago serra Laurianne contre lui, et ils s'endormirent enlacés. Le matin, ils se réveillèrent et se dépêchèrent de manger. Sans trop vouloir l'admettre, chacun d'eux avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, mais ils allaient s'ennuyer de cet endroit. Hermione, surtout, qui allait s'ennuyer de leur guide...Heureusement pour elle, ce fut Dinendal qui les guida pour retourner à la taverne de Berilac. Sachant le chemin à prendre, le retour ne leur prit que 4 heures, contrairement à la semaine que les trois adolescents avaient pris pour parvenir au village elfique. C'est avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse que les trois jeunes virent devant eux la taverne de Berilac. Ce dernier les attendait devant la porte, avec trois chopes de bièraubeurre et une de son meilleur hydromel.

J'étais certain qu'il ne vous arriverait rien, dit le lutin. Dumbledore sait presque toujours ce qu'il fait.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, lui répondit Dinendal en riant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut une bonne idée, dit-il en prenant Laurianne par les épaules, mais en regardant subtilement vers Hermione.

Berilac, à qui ce regard n'avait pas échappé, eut un sourire entendu et les fit entrer dans sa taverne, le temps que l'heure pour l'activation du portoloin soit arrivée. Lorsqu'il fut le temps de repartir, Dinendal s'approcha d'Hermione et lui souffla à l'oreille sans que personne ne s'aperçoive : « compte les jours, nous nous reverrons. » C'est avec un pincement au coeur et une pensée pour Dinendal qu'Hermione prit le portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonnagall était anxieuse une fois de plus. Amras, Crabbe et Goyle avaient tous les trois disparus également, et elle avait reçu des hiboux des parents comme quoi il était inutile de s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient tous les trois finirent par réapparaître. Que les parents de ces trois jeunes suspectés d'être de jeunes mangemorts ne trouvent rien à redire sur leur absence n'était pas pour plaire au professeur. Il se tramait quelque chose, c'était évident. Au moins, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood se portent maintenant à merveille. Elle fut brutalement interrompu dans ses réflexions par trois adolescents qui déboulèrent dans son bureau, tenant une vieille bouilloire à la main. Laurianne, Drago et Hermione se relevèrent douloureusement et s'assirent au bureau du professeur, à sa demande. McGonnagall leur offrit les biscuits qui étaient constemment sur son bureau.

Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous sains et sauf. C'est un grand soulagement pour moi. J'attendrai le retour du directeur afin qu'il entende lui aussi votre histoire, mais je ne sais pas quand il rentrera, tout comme Mr Potter, précisa-t-elle sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. Par contre, je suis certaine que Mr Weasley est impatient de vous revoir, miss Granger, alors, les histoires seront pour plus tard. Au point où nous en sommes, continua-t-elle en regardant Laurianne, vous pouvez vous joindre à vos amis dans la Grande Salle.

Elle congédia ainsi les trois adolescents, qui, affamés, se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle. Juste avant d'y entrer, Drago retint les deux filles par le bras.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que nous allons avoir un problème. Si nous débarquons tous les trois ensemble et en même temps, les gens vont se poser des questions, vous ne croyez pas?

Tu as raison, il y va probablement de ta vie, lui répondit Hermione. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Laurianne reste avec moi et que nous fassions comme si nous nous détestions toujours. Je trouverai une excuse pour Laurianne.

Merci Hermione, dit Drago, qui se tourna ensuite vers sa belle. Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je vais devoir faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas, même si cela me brise le coeur. Sinon, tu pourrais être en danger et moi aussi.

Ne sachant trop ce qui se passait entre les différentes maisons et la guerre qui se préparait dans le monde des sorciers, Laurianne se contater d'acquiéter et, après un long au revoir à Drago, suivi Hermione dans la Grande Salle et à la table des Gryffondors. Après qu'Hermione eut salué tout le monde, présenté Laurianne comme une élève venant d'une autre école de magie et mangé autant que Ron, elle proposa qu'ils se retrouvent tous à la Salle sur Demande, afin de pouvoir discuter discrètement des derniers développement.

Mauvaise idée, lui dit Ron, c'est l'endroit où Amras, Crabbe et Goyle ont l'habitude de se retrouver. Par contre, il y a un endroit tranquille, tout près du lac. Comme il ne fait pas trop froid dehors, on devrait pouvoir y aller.

C'est d'accord. Je vais faire une visite guidée à Laurianne de la Tour et du dortoir, alors on se rejoint vers 16h30 à cet endroit?

C'est une bonne idée, je vais le dire à Luna.

Ginny et Neville avaient également confirmé qu'ils y seraient et, sous les regards abasourdis d'Hermione, Ron alla à la table des Poufsouffles passer le mot à Luna pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front et sortir de la Grande Salle. Hermione jeta un oeil à Ginny qui haussa les épaules en voulant dire « qui l'eut cru? ». Hermione et Laurianne se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Ron et ils allèrent tous les trois à la salle commune des Gryffondors. En chemin, ils croisèrent Drago qui était seul et Hermione haussa le ton pour redemander à Ron l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Celui-ci compris le manège et le répéta assez fort pour que Drago l'entende. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Laurianne et se dirigea vers les cachots. Finalement, les deux Gryffondors et Laurianne arrivèrent à la salle commune. Et assis près du feu, qui les attendait, se trouvait Harry.


	20. Chapter 19

HARRY ! Cria Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Es-tu blessé?

Laisse lui le temps de répondre Hermione, dit Ron en saluant Harry. Salut vieux, c'est cool de te voir enfin!

Laurianne, qui sentait que ces retrouvailles ne l'incluaient pas, recula près de la fenêtre et observa ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, tandis que Harry racontait comment Dumbledore et lui étaient entrés et ressortis de la grotte et leur recherche des Horcruxes. Ensuite, Hermione raconta aussi son histoire, puis Ron. Ginny et Neville étaient entrés dans la Salle Commune un peu après les trois autres et Ginny avait écouté ce qui s'était passé sans trop osé s'approcher de Harry. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, mais savait leur amour impossible. Elle alla rejoindre Laurianne près de la fenêtre pour discuter un peu, car elle ne lui avait jamais parlé encore.

Alors c'est vrai, tout ce que Ron nous a raconté au début des vacances? Sur les elfes, Drago qui serait de notre côté, entre nous, c'est le plus difficile à croire, et que tout ces gens vont nous aider pendant la guerre.

Oui, c'est vrai. Pour les elfes, et pour Drago surtout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était avant pour que tout le monde aie cette réaction, mais oui, vous avez maintenant plus d'alliés pour la guerre.

Ça ne sera pas de trop, je peux te le garantir. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

Je ne sais pas encore. Il va falloir aller parler à Dumbledore tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il y a déjà pensé.

Probablement oui. Dumbledore est le genre d'homme qui pense toujours à tout, même si il est impossible de tout comprendre sur le moment. Il est très sage...dans son genre...

Ginny laissa Laurianne à ses contemplations et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres. Avant d'aller voir Dumbledore, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher Luna et Drago sur le bord du lac. Sauf Harry, qui voulait retarder un face à face avec Malefoy, qui décida d'aller directement chez le directeur. Ils se séparèrent donc et lorsque tout le monde arriva au lac, ils n'eurent presque pas le temps de se parler que la marque des ténèbres apparut au dessus du château de Poudlard. Ils restèrent figés sur le moment, puis Hermione prit les choses en main.

Harry et Dumbledore sont en danger! Laurianne, Drago, restez ici, c'est dangereux pour vous s'il y a des mangemorts au château! Je crois qu'il est temps pour l'A.D. De montrer de quoi elle est capable.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny partirent en courant vers l'école, tandis que Laurianne entrainait Drago vers la forêt, même si lui voulait aller se battre avec les autres.

Ils te tueront! Il n'est pas question que je te perde!

Drago fini par obtempéré et ils allèrent tous les deux sa cacher dans la forêt. À Poudlard, les choses étaient corsées. Plusieurs mangemorts avaient réussi à infiltrer le château et, Amras à leur tête, ils commençaient à dueller contre les professeurs et les plus vieux élèves, ceux qui voulaient bien se battre. C'est au milieu de cette tumulte que les adolescents arrivèrent. Ils essayèrent de trouver Amras, Crabbe et Goyle, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà en route vers le bureau du directeur en compagnie de puissants mangemorts. Ils virent Rogue les dépasser et tenter de rattraper ceux qui allaient en direction du bureau du directeur. Malheureusement, ils ne purent les rejoindre, car ils leur fallu se défendre contre les attaques des autres mangemorts, au côté du professeur McGonnagall et du professeur Flitwick. Hermione, dont le sortilège de protection était particulièrement puissant, réussi à dévier un sortilège d'endoloris destiné à Luna. On entendait les sortilèges fusés et les mangemorts crier des insultes telle que « sang-de-bourbe » ou encore « traître à leur sang », probablement destiné à elle et Ron. La bataille sembla durer des heures, il y avait plusieurs personnes inconscientes des deux côtés, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir aucun mort. Soudainement, tout le monde entendirent un grand cri de joie provenant de l'une des fenêtres du bureau.

ON A RÉUSSI! IL EST MORT!

À ces mots, les mangemorts cessèrent de se battre et coururent vers la forêt interdite. Les professeurs tentèrent vainement de les rattraper, mais ils durent abandonner, et ils retournèrent soigner les blessés. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que tout le monde remarqua que le directeur et Harry Potter étaient absents. Le professeur McGonnagall et Hagrid montèrent dans la tour où se situait le bureau pour trouver Harry, qui pleurait sur le cadavre de Dumbledore. Hagrid et le professeur McGonnagall restèrent paralysés sous l'effet du choc. Hagrid approcha doucement de Harry pour l'éloigner du corps pendant que le professeur le recouvrait d'un drap le corps du feu directeur. Le professeur et Hagrid ammenèrent Harry dans une autre pièce afin de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves et les autres professeurs se sont réunis dans la Grande Salle, sauf Hermione qui est parti rejoindre Laurianne et Drago dans la forêt interdite. Elle les trouva rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, attendant avec anxiété le résumé des événements.

Venez au château, se sera plus sécuritaire. De toute façon, tous les mangemorts sont partis, ce n'est plus dangereux pour Drago.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard et y trouvèrent Harry, qui pleurait dans un couloir. Après avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé, c'est-à-dire le meurtre de Dumbledore par Severus Rogue, il n'avait pas voulu affronter les autres étudiants et les professeurs. Ron, qui les cherchait, arriva peu après, suivi de Luna et Neville.

Il est mort, leur dit-il tout simplement. Albus Dumbledore est mort...

Sans dire un mot, ils s'assirent tous auprès de lui et chacun prit conscience des implications que la mort du directeur apporteraient. Ils pleurèrent à sa mort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner à leur dortoir. Laurianne, sur les indications de Drago, put se rendre discrètement à la volière, afin d'informer aux elfes les derniers événements, suppliants leur aide plus que jamais. Dans trois des quatres dortoirs, les élèves faisaient le deuil du directeur, répondant aux hiboux des parents qu'ils tenaient tous à rester pour les funérailles de Dumbledore, qui, comme la directrice-adjointe leur avait appris, allait se tenir dans le parc de l'école dans deux jours. Les Serpentards, à l'exception de Drago qui se faisait discret, faisait leurs bagages en rayonnant, se disant que l'année prochaine allait être particulièrement intéressante.

Au dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry explique à Ron et Hermione sa quête des Horcruxes. Ils savent tous les trois qu'ils ne retourneront pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Alors que Ron rappelle à Harry que le mariage de Fleur et de Bill va avoir lieu cet été, Hermione réfléchi à ce que Laurianne et Drago vont bien pouvoir faire. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, aucun des deux ne peut rester à l'école sans mettre sa vie en danger.

**Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à cette fic, qui sera consacré à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.... Ensuite, on repart à neuf pour une nouvelle fic!**


	21. Épilogue

C'est par une belle journée de début de printemps que tous les élèves, leurs parents, ainsi que les professeurs, des sorciers et sorcières du monde entier, et de nombreuses personnes du ministère de la magie se sont rassemblés dans la cour du château de Poudlard pour y assister à un événement des plus tristes, l'enterrement du professeur et directeur Albus Dumbledore. Des centaines de chaises alignées sur le gazon verdoyant, il n'y a aucune d'elle qui est vide. Les gens ont la mine grave, se serrent les mains, pleurent les uns contre les autres. Le ciel bleu et les rayons du soleil semblent nargué la tristesse ambiante. Une fois tout le monde assis, Hagrid, les larmes coulant dans sa barbe, porte le corps du feu directeur dans un grand cercueil de marbre blanc. Il a été décidé quelques jours plus tôt que Poudlard sera la dernière demeure de son dernier directeur, lui qui a tant mis à la disposition et à la renommée de cette école. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Hagrid retourna s'asseoir, aux cotés de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Laurianne et Drago. Luna, Ginny et Neville sont assis quelques rangées derrière, avec le père de Luna. Alors que le ministre de la magie se lève afin de prononcer un discours à la grandeur d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry laissa son regard vagabonder vers la Forêt Interdite, la tête pleine de questions. Ron, qui était assis juste à coté, lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire remarquer l'agitation qui régnait dans la forêt. Les centaures et les licornes s'étaient réunis à la lisière du bois afin de rendre un dernier hommage au sorcier, ce qui était considéré comme un grand compliment de leur part. Venant du lac noir, le peuple des sirènes avait entammé un chant funéraire d'une grande beauté, quoique d'une grande tristesse également. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était la délégation de fées, qui venait se joindre aux humains. La dernière à sortir de la forêt était de la même taille qu'Harry, d'une grande beauté, avec des ailes délicates qui retombaient derrière elle.

Hagrid, mais qui est-elle? Demanda Harry, qui n'avait aucune idée qu'un peuple de fée habitait dans la forêt.

C'est Isabelle, la reine des fées. C'est très rare que son peuple et elle se mêle au monde des sorciers, mais je sais que Dumbledore et elle étaient très proche.

De ce fait, lorsque la reine passa près de lui, Harry put remarquer ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et l'air fatigué de ceux qui ont beaucoup pleuré. Elle s'installa à l'arrière, et le ministre, croyant que tout le monde était finalement arrivé, repris son discours. Il fut interrompu de nouveau par une délégation d'elfe, mené par Dinendal, sorti également de la forêt pour aller s'installer près de Laurianne et de ses amis. L'air offensé, le ministre de la magie attendit encore quelques minutes, puis fini son discours, suivi par ceux de nombreuses personnes, plus ou moins proches de Dumbledore. Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers le château, sauf la Reine, qui se dirigea vers la tombe de marbre pour s'agenouiller devant elle et, penchée sur la tombe, lui murmurer des mots que seul le directeur, dans l'au-delà, pouvaient entendre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Isabelle sembla se diriger vers la forêt, puis, changea d'idée. Elle rejoignit Hagrid, le salua puis, se tournant vers Harry Potter, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son front, une main d'une douceur incroyable, puis retourna chez elle. Un peu plus loin, Laurianne, Drago et Hermione discutaient avec Dinendal.

La mort de Dumbledore ne changera pas notre accord. Les elfes se joindront à la guerre. Nous pensions nous établir directement dans le château de Poudlard, mais nous ne pourront pas le faire sans l'accord du nouveau directeur, lorsqu'il sera choisi. En attendant, nous allons établir discrètement un petit village dans la Forêt Interdite.

Parlant du directeur, dit Hermione, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de qui ça va être?

Probablement McGonnagall, dit Drago, c'est la directrice-adjointe après tout.

Je ne sais pas...en fait, je ne sais même pas comment est choisi le directeur.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, assis non pas par maison, mais entre amis, indépendamment des origines. Alors que Hagrid était impressionné par Dinendal, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'elfe auparavent, ce dernier discutait avec Laurianne sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rester ici et me batte, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais retourner dans le monde normal avec tout ce que j'ai à laisser ici.

Et si Drago et toi vous veniez vous installez dans la Forêt avec nous. Drago, s'il y est d'accord, pourrait être notre liaison avec l'école et toi, tu serais avec ta famille.

Moi je suis d'accord, c'est évident! Mais je ne peux répondre pour Drago.

Ils allèrent donc lui proposé l'idée, et le jeune homme fut d'accord pour rester tout l'été avec eux, puis retourner à l'école en semptembre. S'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle à ses parents, peut-être que ceux-ci le croiraient mort durant la bataille. De l'autre coté de la table, c'était Harry, Ron et Hermione qui faisait des plans. Ils avaient prévu passé le début de l'été au Terrier, afin de pouvoir assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et ensuite partir à la recherche des Horcruxes restants. Ils avaient tous à laisser quelqu'un d'important derrière, mais ils avaient jugés que la cause était plus importante que leur bonheur personnel, mais que cela leur donnerait une raison de continuer par delà la douleur et la peine. Après avoir mangé, Ron prit Luna à part pour lui parler.

J'ai horreur de devoir te dire ça, mais je dois partir. J'ai promis d'aider Harry à défaire Voldemort coûte que coûte, et je me dois de respecter cette promesse. Ça me brise le coeur de te laisser derrière, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Alors je t'attendrai, lui répondit Luna. Ginny et moi allons rester, mais je vais t'attendre, alors tu es mieux de revenir.

Pour toute réponse, Ron embrassa Luna, qui lui rendit son baiser, sachant que ça allait être le dernier avant longtemps. Évidemment, ils se reverraient au mariage, mais entourés de leur famille. Harry, de son côté, aurait aimé parler à Ginny, lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il avait peur de ne pas revenir et de lui faire un faux espoir. Il avait surtout peur que Ginny le repousse, lui laissant le coeur vide avant de partir sauver le monde, une fois de plus. Il en était encore à ces pensées lorsque Ginny, voyant Hermione se lever et se diriger vers le parc, en profita pour se glisser au coté de Harry. Elle avait eu exactement les mêmes pensées que lui, mais elle s'était dit que ça serait sa dernière chance de pouvoir lui parler, alors elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Le voyant dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

C'est la seule chance que j'aurais jamais, alors je tiens à te le dire : je t'aime Harry, depuis toujours.

Harry eut un sursaut et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Il s'assura discrètement que Ron n'était pas dans le coin et embrassa furtivement Ginny et lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il allait tout faire pour lui revenir en vie. Ginny se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre en écoutant Hagrid ressassé tous ses souvenirs de Dumbledore. Hermione s'était dirigée vers le parc, se disant que les adieux déchirants et remplis d'amour ne la concernaient pas. Elle se sentit soudainement très seule, mais une main posée sur son épaule lui prouva qu'elle avait tort. Elle se retourna pour voir Dinendal qui la regardait.

Tu es une sorcière très courageuse, et j'ai bonne confiance en votre projet, peu importe la difficulté qu'il présente. Je serai ici, à attendre que tu reviennes avec les autres. Nous aurons surement beaucoup à nous dire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la serra contre lui, puis retourna à l'intérieur du château. Hermione resta médité sur ses paroles, plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était sorti. Lorsqu'il fut assez tard, tout le monde retourna à leur dortoir, le coeur lourd mais la tête un peu plus légère. Demain, ils reprendraient le Poudlard Express pour se séparer, qui sait pendant combien de temps...


End file.
